The Journey Is The Destination
by AmyAmilyMe
Summary: Perfect. That's how everyone would describe Spencer's life. She has everything she ever wanted including a loving boyfriend and the coolest best friend. But one night, one little mistake could change it all. AU: Wrencer/Toby love triangle.
1. Prologue

**AN: I've been wanting to write this story for while now and today I decided to do it. I really hope you like it because I have some great stuff and planned for this story.**

**I only want to warn you that if you are one those people who really hates Wren and wants to puke in every single one his scenes, then it's better for you not to read this. I mean, this story is going to be mainly about Spoby but there is also going to be some sweet and sexy Wrencer. Unlike most of the stories here, Wren wont be a british bastard, he wont be a bad guy.**

**Also please let me know if there is any grammar mistake. Foreing girl trying to improve her english here...**

**With that being said here it is... The Journey Is The Destination (yeah...I got the name from OTH)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Have you ever met one of those perfects girls that are everything you ever wanted to be but never will? You know, the girl who was born with a shining star, the girl that always gets what she wants and nothing bad ever happens to her. That girl that is insanely beautiful, the smartest of the class, she doesn't even have to work hard to get the best grades. She is the teachers' favorite, she have the coolest friends and a wardrove you want to steal. She's been one of the most popular girls since preschool but still one of the nicest and sweetest. She was prom queen and valedictorian of her class. Obviously all the boys want her and of course, there is no need to tell that her boyfriend is as perfect and stunning as she is. That girl is flawless and you know you love that girl but secretly you are jealous of her, because you have no idea why she is so lucky, why everything always comes easy for her and not for you.

We all know a girl like that, right? Maybe she is your best friend, maybe she is your sister, perhaps she is your next door neighbor or who knows, and maybe the girl I'm describing it's you. The truth is that there is always a girl like this in every school, in every university, in every small town, in every story. And in this story that girl is Spencer Hastings.

"Oh my God! This is so beautiful, honey. Thank you so much." Spencer said with excitement,admiring the new necklace her boyfriend had gotten her for her 22 birthday. It was a gold necklace with a genuine diamond open heart pendant, certainly one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry Spencer had ever seen.

"I'm glad you like it. When I saw it on the jewelry store I immediately thought of you. It is classy, sofisticated and unique just like you." With a smile all over his face, Wren stood up and helped Spencer clasp the necklace around her neck. Looking at her and leaning down to her ear he whispered "Magnificent." Spencer turned her head to face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you so so much, Wren. Now, lets go home so I can properly thank you." She said softly in a flirtatious tone.

They were celebrating Spencer's birthday at "Savona", one of Spencer's favorite restaurants in Philadelphia. Normally, Spencer would have preferred to spend her special day at home surrounded by her friends and family but this year Wren insisted to go out just the two of them, apparently he wanted this particular night to be special. And certainly it was, from the location, to the present, to the lovely conversation they were having. Everything about it was special because for Spencer just simply being with Wren was extraordinary. Wren was her everything, he was her first love and the only one.

Wren and Spencer had been together for almost 6 years now and they were both very deeply and madly in love with each other. Although at the beginning it wasn´t easy for them. Yes, the attraction between them started immediately, since the very first moment they locked eyes. They felt the sparks and the connection with the first words they said to one another. It was there since the first day, like if the universe had brought them together because that was what was meant to be. The only problem? They met because he was engaged to her sister. Of course that little bump in the road didn´t stop them from being together. After Melissa caught them kissing in Spencer´s bedroom and called off the engagement they started to see each other in secret, not wanting to hurt Melissa more and create more drama in Spencer´s family. Once they were sure Melissa had move on and Spencer´s parents were completely over it, Wren and Spencer went public. At first everyone was shocked and they didn´t really had the approval of Spencer´s family, her friends weren´t happy about it either and neither did Wren´s friends. It wasn´t only because he was her sister ex fiancé, it was also the fact that she was 16 and he was 23. That was a very scandalous age difference for a small and conservative old town like Rosewood, but for them what everyone else thought didn´t matter because age is just a number and you are never too young or too old to fall in love. They stayed together anyways and now, 6 years later, no one really cared that he is 7 years older than she or how they relationship started. People could tell they were crazy for each other and everyone was happy for them, even Melissa, who was now married to a successful lawyer and was expecting her second child.

"I'm glad we did this. Go out and celebrate alone." Spencer said while getting out of the elevator holding hands with Wren.

" and have some romance..." Wren added, kissing her hair as they walked through the hallway.

"...and get sexy" Spencer continued, pushing Wren against the door of the apartment they had been sharing for the past 3 and a half years. She kissed him softly at first but soon the intensity of the kissing upgraded to passionate. Both of her hands were on his chest, his were around her waist. Wren could tell which Spencer's intentions were, he knew she was desperately to get into their home and start a private party under their sheets. Their heated mini make out session was getting him excited too, he really wanted to get inside the apartment and throw her to their bed and make love to her. _If only he hadn't prepared that last surprise for her._

Getting inside the apartment, Wren placed his hand on the lighting switch turning it on.

"SURPRISE" everyone screamed, jumping of their hiding spots and spraying serpentine from the cans they all had all over Spencer.  
"Oh my God. Guys you are amazing!" Spencer said hugging her friends and trying to clean the serpentine she had on her hair. Turning to Wren and hugging him she asked "Did you know about this?"

"I declare myself guilty, Miss. I´m sorry I´ve ruined what you had planned." He kissed her on the forehead.

"It´s ok." Spencer gave him a peck on the lips. "We can continue that later, and let me tell you Doctor, you'll be rewarded for this." Wren lifted his eyebrow, intrigued.

Looking around the living room, Spencer admired the decorations and everything her friends and Wren had set up for her. Everyone she loved was there, (except of her parents and sister, who she was meeting the next day in their old house in Rosewood for dinner) Aria was there her boyfriend Jason, who happened to be Spencer´s half brother. The pairing started their relationship after Mr Fitz, their english teacher, got a job offer he couldn´t reject and left to Washington. Emily and Paige had come too, both girls had been together since high school, and even though, Spencer and Paige didn't get along at first because of a field hockey rivality, now they were her favorite couple to go out in double dates. In the crowd, talking with some of Spencer's friends from Penn, was Hanna. She was Spencer's oldest friend, the two met in their first day of kindergarten. Both of them we were wearing the same dress and instead of being angry about it like most girls would be, they found it funny and immediately became BFF. Flirting with Kelly, the most slutty girl from Penn, was Caleb Rivers. He was Hanna's ex boyfriend and one Spencer's and Wren's closest friends. Nobody really know why the two had broken up last year, neither of them liked to talk about it or even mention the others name, but everyone who knew them could tell that Hanna and Caleb still loved each other, if only they weren't too stubborn to admit it to each other.

"Hey grandma! Happy birthday." Said the blue eyed man, pulling Spencer into a hug and spraying her hair with pink serpentine."You are getting older, you have wrinkles already" he laughed touching Spencer's face like he was inspecting to find wrinkles.

"Toby! You are an horrible person, you know that?" Spencer laughed taking once again, the serpentine off her hair.

Toby Cavannaugh was Spencer's best friend in the whole world. They both had been friends since that time on the play ground, when Spencer was 9 and Toby 10 and he had beat the crap out of Ryan Walsh for pushing Spencer of the swings and made her cry. Toby was the one person who knew everything about Spencer, he knew all her secrets, all her moves, he could tell when something was bothering, when she was lying. Toby could write a book about Spencer if he wanted it and so could Spencer about him, because she knew him more than anyone in the world.

"Don't listen to him, Spence. He is jealous because last night I found a gray hair on his hair." Said the stunning blonde next to Toby with that annoying too high and sharp voice.

Spencer only nodded faking a smile to the girl she clearly disliked.

_Delfina. Who the hell is named like that? Is that even a name? Ugh._ The Delfina chick was Toby's supermodel type argentinian girlfriend. She was taller than Spencer and had long straight blonde hair and big round green eyes. The girl was bombshell but still the most annoying person Spencer have had the displeasure too meet. There was something about Delfina that Spencer never liked, she seemed dishonest, like she was hiding something all the time. She was always making snarky comments and her outfits were most of the times extremely slutty. Spencer never considered her good enough for her best friend, but after almost two years of constants fights with Toby about her, she'd decided that it was better to be an hypocrite and accept Delfina's and Toby's relationship. After all, Toby had accepted Wren even though at first he thought he was just some dude with an accent that wanted to take advantage of his very young and inexperienced best friend. Of course time proved Toby he was wrong about Wren, and he glad the british guy ended up being a decent guy, but Toby was still always very protective of Spencer and so was she. That was the greatest thing about their friendship, they cared too much about each other were always worried about the other one getting hurt.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute, Spencer?" Toby said taking Spencer's hand in his and leading her to her bedroom.

Once they were there, Spencer sat on the corner of her bed. Toby sat next to her in silence.

"Are you planning to talk Tobias?" She asked watching him examinate with the eyes her entire room.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out what I want to inherit from you...you know, now that you are getting older it better to be prepared for the worst" Toby mocked her.

Spencer playfully punched him in the arm. "Haha very funny. Just let me remind you that you are a year older than I am and being 22 isn't that bad." She placed her hand on his knee and looked at him on the eye "now tell me why you brought me here, Mr."

"I wanted to give you your birthday present." He pulled a small box from the inside pocket of his jacket and gave it to her. "Here"

"Okay. Thank you. But you could have give it to me outside like everyone else. You know, the normal people" she said looking at the box in her hands confused.

"I know, but this is kind of a special gift and I know it's not like the diamond necklace Wren got you or anything, but it's something I made myself specially for you. Leaving it out there in the gift box Hanna made would have ruin it. It would have lost the magic and meaning." Toby said trying to sound serious.

"Are you trying to pull a Dawson on me Toby? Because I'm not like Joey." Spencer smiled still looking at her unopened gift and wondering what could it be.

"You are more like her than you think. And seriously, shut up and open it"

Spencer did what Toby asked her to do and opened the small box. She couldn't help but smile when she saw what it was in it. It was a key chain with a small wooden picture frame hanging of it. She knew Toby had worked hard on it because he wasn't good at making small things with wood. His forte were furniture pieces not tiny frames. The picture in the frame was her favorite of them, a black&white of them at her prom, neither of them were looking at the camera, they were just dancing and laughing. They looked happy. Spencer turned it around and realized it was engraved.

"If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile. But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me." Spencer read almost whispering.

She hugged Toby tightly, a couple tears falling down her face."This is the best birthday present I've got in a very long time."

"Really? Better than the diamond heart hanging of your neck?"

Spencer giggled "Yes, but don't tell Wren. It would break his heart." She pulled away from the hug slowly and touched his face smiling. "Thank you, not only for the key chain and the picture, but for being a part of my life the last 13 years. It wouldn't be as great as it is if you wouldn't have been with me everyday." Spencer closed her eyes trying to stop the tears to avoid ruin her make up. "Promise me that no matter what happens, even if I move to China, we'll always, always be friends."

"I'll always be there Spencer, whenever you need me. No matter where we are or how old we are, I will always be by your side." Toby kissed her on the forehead before getting up and pull her up "Now, let's go out of here before you get too emotional and miss your party."

Wiping her tears Spencer went back to the living room, where everyone else was. And looking one more time around her, she felt lucky. She had everything she ever wished for: She had a beautiful home, she was about to get her degree in Psychology in her dream college, but most importantly she had the best friends in the whole world and the most loving and amazing boyfriend someone could ask for.

Little did this lucky girl know, that everything was soon about to change and she was going to learn the hard way that the road is long and in the end it doesn't matter where life takes you. What really matters is the journey because that journey is your destination.

* * *

**Did it suck? Did you liked it? I hope everyone knows who Dawson and Joey are, if you don't them I guess I'm too damn old! **

**xoxo**

**Amelia. **


	2. Ch 1: What The Heart Wants

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews. I wasn't really expecting to get any and it made me smile to know that you are loving my story. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too, altough I'm not really happy with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What the heart wants  
**

"Mind if I join you?" Spencer said slipping her arms around his waist and resting her forehead against his back.

"Do you even have to ask?" He questioned her, turning around and to stare at his naked girlfriend who just stepped into the shower with him, as she brought their wet, naked bodies closer to each other. She could feel his hardness pressed against her as his rough hands stroked her lower back and squeezed her bottom.

They smiled at each other, and he brought his mouth down to meet hers and kissed her deeply. She brought one hand up to stroke his hair as she slung one leg around his brawny hip, rubbing herself against him knowing it would drive him crazy. Growing in desire, Wren pushed Spencer against the cool ceramic tiles and grabbing her by the legs he carefully lifted her up wrapping both of her legs around his hips. He kissed her neck fiercely causing her to moan as he got inside her.

Some... Ok, a lot of time later...

"Do you really have to go?" Spencer complained with a childish tone as she finished to straight her hair.

"My only sister is getting married Spence, of course I have to go." Wren said checking for the third time his luggage to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything for his trip to London.

"I know, but 2 whole weeks? What I'm supposed to do here all alone for so long? You could only go for the weekend and come back." She kept complaining, walking towards him and hugging him tightly.

"My mother insisted, babe. I haven't seen her in a year, I couldn't say no to her." Wren kissed her forehead and rubbed her back softly. "And don't be dramatic. You have friends to entertain you while I'm not here and let's not forget about your other boyfriend. You won't even remember who I am."

Spencer looked up at him and lifted her brow "Other boyfriend? Toby? Well, I'm pretty sure he would rather be with his actual girlfriend." She pecked him on the lips and continued "And for the record, even if you leave for a year I will never, ever, ever forget who you are. I'm going to miss you so much"

"There is only way you won't miss me. Go with me."

"Wish I could honey, but finals start in 7 weeks. I have to prepare for them and skipping classes for 2 weeks it's not the right way to do it."

"I know, your last finals as an undergrad student. By the way nerd, you are like 15 minutes late for class. You should get going." He kissed her for some long seconds before he took his arms off her body.

Spencer grabbed her books and bag from her desk and planted a quick peck on his lips. "Don't have fun without me, ok? I love you."

"I love you too baby." Wren said as she walked by him and pinched her butt.

"Hey!" She yelled and left.

* * *

"Okay. I promise this is the last one. If you weren't a human what would it be? And why? You can't chose animals or plants for this one either" Spencer asked while drinking the last zip of her strawberry juice.

"Mmm...My motorcycle, because that thing is a chick magnet." Toby laughed.

"Toby!" Spencer cried annoyed hitting him in the arm. "You are not taking this seriously. I'm not playing here, I have to present your psychological profile based on all the test I've been applying to you the entire semester and this, as stupid as might sound, it's one of the most important."

"Relax, Spence. I think your homework is completely stupid but I promised I would help you and I will. Just let me..." He was interrupted by his phone and excusing himself, he stood up and picked up "Hi Pumpkin!" He walked away.

Rolling her eyes at how dumb Toby sounded calling Delfina a pumpkin, Spencer took Toby's credit card of his wallet, that he had left on the table, and gave it to the waitress. As they usually do on Fridays, Spencer and Toby were having lunch together at a small place close to Toby's office. The blue-eyed guy got a job with one of the most important architects of Philadelphia shortly after he graduated the previous year from the Architecture School of U. Penn. He was really talented at what he was doing and it clearly made him happy, which of course made Spencer happy too. She was very proud of her best friend.

"Sorry, I had to get that. Delfi couldn't remember where she left her sunglasses."

"Ohh! Of course. Major crisis. How is pumpkin going survive without them?" Spencer said sarcastically and gave the credit card and bill the waitress just brought back to Toby. "Thank you for lunch, by the way."

"You're welcome...thief" He smiled at her standing up and making his way out of the restaurant with Spencer by his side. "I need your help with something Spence but before I tell you I need you to promise me that you will be 100% supportive."

"I can't promise that if you don't tell what it is first."

"Spencer." Toby grumbled as they walked by the streets "Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise." She was scared at how serious Toby's tone was. It sounded important but it also sounded like something she wouldn't agree with, otherwise he wouldn't have made her promise she would be supportive.

"I'm thinking about..." He made a long pause, which scared Spencer even more. Whatever he was thinking about wasn't a good idea. "...I'm going to ask Delfina to marry me." He whispered but Spencer could heard it.

"WHAT?" She stopped walking and grabbed him by the arm making him to stop and face her. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? ARE YOU DRUNK? HAVE YOU BEEN TAKING DRUGS? SHE IS TRYING TO FORCE INTO THIS DOESN'T SHE?" Spencer yelled. She freaked out completely. There was no way she was going to let that happened. She was not going to let Toby make a mistake as huge as that.

"You promised me to be supportive." He said annoyed at her reaction. Toby really hated that Spencer wasn't supportive about any decision he made about his love life. He hated that she never approved any of his girlfriends, she didn't even approve his very short relationship with Emily back in high school and she was one of her best friends.

Spencer took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She knew Toby well enough to know that yelling at him wouldn't change his mind and it would only upset him and they would end up fighting. So she was going to get that crazy idea out of his mind using valid arguments.

"Okay, I'm going to try to be supportive but first tell me why do you want to marry her? Are you completely sure she is the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with?" She asked, reassuming their walk.

"Of course I'm sure. I love her and she is funny and even if she doesn't look like it, she is smart. Not as much as you, of course, but she is smart. Delfina makes me happy."

"Smart? She makes Hanna look like Einstein and it is funny to make fun of her but that's it. There is no way that dolphin bimbo could make him happy. He must be thinking with his other head." She thought as she faked a smile that Toby could tell was fake.

"I can understand that she makes you happy and you love her and all that, but don't you think you are rushing things? Marriage is big deal, you know? and it's suppose to be forever, and forever is a long time. How can you even know you want to be with her forever? You two have been going out for less than two years, you don't even live together. You don't know each other that well. Why don't you just take one step at the time and ask her first to move in with you?"

"I'm not rushing things, Spencer. I just don't overthink things like you do. I'm more spontaneous."

"I am spontaneous." Spencer complained.

Toby just laughed. He wasn't going to waste time arguing with her about it because even she knew there wasn't anything spontaneous about her.

"And what's wrong about having my life planned? I know what I want and Wren likes my plan. He know I want t-" Toby interrupted her immediately, not wanting to hear every single detail about the plan for the millionth time.

"I know Miss Freud. I know you want to get a degree in Psychology and work at the Children's Hospital for a year, and then you want to abandon me and move to London and get your Masters degree in developmental psychology and clinical practice at the Anna Freud Center. Once you are done with that you are going to marry Wren and you'll have 2 kids, a girl and boy. I've been listening to your plan for years Spence."

Spencer rolled her eyes at her friend. Sometimes she hated that Toby knew everything about her. It made it harder to convince him about something. "Smartass" she mumbled a little bit annoyed.

"It's great that you have so many plans for the future Spence but life sometimes it's unexpected. You can't know what's going to happen tomorrow or in a year. You can have everything plan out but life might have something else planned for you, so just live a little and do want your heart wants you to do every once in a while. That's what I'm doing right now; I'm leaving this decision to my heart."

"But, your brai-"

"Your brain makes smartest choices most of the time. I know that but what if Wren's heart tells him it's right time to take your relationship to the next level and he proposes to you right now? You would say no because getting married right now it's not a part of your plan? What would be your heart's answer?"

She had no idea how Toby always managed to do this, turn all her arguments against her and convince her. She hated to admit he was right but she answered with her heart. "Yes, my heart would say yes." damn it Cavanaugh!

Toby looked at Spencer's chocolate eyes with a boastful smile thinking that he had won that argument. Of course in Spencer's mind this argument was far from over, he might have a point with the follow-your-heart-thing but she was sure Delfina wasn't right for Toby, so she was going to follow her heart and stop her Bff of making a huge mistake. She just needed a better plan and some time to elaborate it, in the mid time she was just going to pretend to he had convinced her.

They kept walking for a couple minutes in silence and stopping in front of a jewelry store, Toby asked Spencer to help him look for the perfect engagement ring for Delfina. Spencer agreed to help him since she was pretending. Toby's speech was good but not enough to change her mind about the Argentinean bombshell, she still didn't like Delfina and she still had the feeling that she was dishonest, not to mention she was shallow, sluttie, dumb and had no class at all. Being there helping Toby really annoyed her but she posed her best fake smile and started to look at the rings.

"This is one is really pretty." She said pointing at one ring in the counter.

"Mmm. I don't know." Toby examined the ring. It was pretty but he wasn't fully convinced. "I don't think that's Delfi's style at all."

"Oh so now I'm supposed to know what's her style?" Spencer thought as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you think about this one?" Toby said pointing at a beautiful yellow gold ring with a princess cut diamond on the center and a total of 16 little diamonds on the sides.

"Wow! That's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my entire life." Spencer looked at it almost wanting to buy it a keep it for herself. "Can I see it, please?" She asked the dependent.

"Sure." The dependant said giving the precious piece of jewelry to the brunette.

Spencer admired the ring; it was for sure incredible beautiful, almost a piece of art. She loved it so much, that she even tried it on forgetting who was going to be the real owner of the little shining object in her finger.

Toby couldn't help but smile. The ring looked perfect on her, like it was made especially for Spencer but what he loved the most was the smile she was sporting on her face. She looked so happy that it kind of hurt him knowing that the ring wasn't for her and that he was the one to remind her of that. "So, I guess you really like it for Delfina?" he said awkwardly

"For Delfina? No." She said with the same huge smile and excitement in her voice. "But if you buy this for me, I promise you I'll leave Wren and marry you."

"Are you saying that you want to marry me, Miss Hastings?" Toby said with an almost seductive tone, and lifting his eyebrows. "Now I understand where all your dislike for my girlfriend comes from. You are jealous. You want me." He joked.

Spencer blushed. For some reason, his joke made her nervous, like what he was saying was true. But no, it wasn't true, at least not entirely true. That's the moment when she realized that it was not like she wanted Toby to give her an engagement ring but she didn't want him to give it to any other girl. And it was not like she was jealous of Delfina but maybe a part of why she hated her so much was the fact she was taking Toby away from her and had a part of Toby's heart that she never will. Not that she wanted Toby to love her in a romantic way or anything but still.

"Spencer, I was joking." Toby he assured her after noticing the blush on her cheeks and how her smile had faded away.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Spencer faked a smile and gave the ring back to the dependent. "Can we go now? I forgot I promised Hanna to help her with something." She said trying not to look at Toby. She felt like he had read her mind but in reality he was completely clueless about her sudden change of attitude. Toby wanted to ask what happened but knowing Spencer it would be better not to, so he just mumbled an okay and walked outside the store with Spencer.

"You sure you are ok?" He finally asked when they were outside.

"Yes, I'm fine. I only forgot about this thing I promised Hanna to help her with." She lied.

"Ok, I'll call you later Spence." Toby hugged her and gave her a kiss on her hair.

"Bye, bye Pumpkin." She mocked him, winking her eye and making an effort to sound stupid.

"Bye weirdo!" Toby laughed and walked to the opposite direction she was going.

Walking back to her apartment, that was just a few blocks away, Spencer got herself lost in her thoughts again. She questioned why all sudden she was afraid of losing Toby to someone else, when she is in fact the one that was planning to leave to another country with her boyfriend. She never felt threaten by Delfina or any of Toby's previous girlfriends before, but now she was feeling that way and she was sad instead of being happy for her best friend. Was she being selfish?

The beeping of her phone interrupted the internal debate she was having with her feelings. It was a text from Toby.

"I forgot to answer your question. If could be something other than an human I would be that tattoo you have that I'm not allowed to see anymore."

"What? Why?" She texted back fully confused. Why on earth would Toby want to her tattoo?

"You already know ;)"

She knew exactly what was Toby talking about because only the two of them knew what that tattoo meant. And throwing all her insecurities away, she smiled at her knew realization: No matter where life would take them, which slut Toby decide to marry, how far away she moved with Wren or how old they were, nothing could tear them apart and he will always be with her.

* * *

**I hope you didn't hate it. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Ch 2: Some Strip and Some Tease

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I'm happy that you are liking this story.**

**I didn't come up with the name of the chapter, I got it from one of the PLL books and there is a part of this chapter that was inspired on the books too. If you have read them all, you would probably catch the resembles to an interaction between Spencer and Zach.**

**I haven't had much time to check the grammar and spelling and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. If you find something wrong with it just let me know and I'll fix it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Some strip and some tease.**

It was a cold spring night in Philadelphia. Usually, a certain brunette named Spencer Hastings would have stayed home studying and freaking out about final exams and assignments. Spencer was the kind of girl who would normally study more than needed. She didn´t even needed to study or open her textbooks to be at the top of her class and she knew it, but still she always felt the need to study more than the rest of the normal people. Tonight it was different. Instead of staying home and act like the nerd she could sometimes be, Spencer was getting ready to go out for some drinks with one of her best girl friends, the one and only Hanna Marin. Being honest, Spencer wasn't too thrilled about going out and drink on a school night, especially with the semester being so close to an end and Wren being far away. But Hanna, who never really cared about finals, practically forced her arguing that they didn't spend time together anymore, which was kind of true.

So there she was, doing her hair and make up on a Thursday night and waiting for her blonde friend to pick her up, but of course Hanna was late. 24 minutes late to be exact.

**"Where are you? I'm about to change back into my pajamas"** Spencer texted Hanna, a little annoyed at her friend's delay.

**"Around the corner. GET DOWN NOW!"** Hanna texted back.

Spencer got out of her apartment and waited for Hanna for almost 5 minutes,freezing outside her building. She was a little angry when she saw Hanna's car but she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Seriously ,Han? You more than half an hour late." Spencer complained while getting on the passenger sit.

"I'm sorry Spence." Hanna smiled like it wasn't a big deal at all. "I just had a hard time deciding what to wear. I have the feeling that tonight is going to be the best night ever" she emphasized the words best and ever, "I wanted to look perfect for the occasion."

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend. She should have known better. Hanna's intentions weren't as pure as hers. "Oh No. No, no, no, no. NO!" She practically yelled. "You said you wanted to spend some quality time with your best friend, a.k.a Me. Not go to a bar and hit on guys while I sit alone and watch you."

"Don't freak out, Spence." The blonde said calmly. "I promise I won't leave you alone. What I meant is that we are going to have fun. Like we used to do before you became a boring housewife."

"I'm not a housewife and I'm not boring. I'm just in a very serious relationship. My party girl days are over." The brunette said as she punched her blue-eyed friend playfully on the arm.

Hanna rolled her eyes and pinched Spencer's leg "I'm sorry to break it to you but you never were a party girl, Spence" That was true. The Party Rock Anthem wasn't written for Spencer. That doesn't mean she never went to parties and got wasted. In High School she was one of the most popular girls so she had to be present in some of them. But she preferred to stay home and watch a movie or have sleepovers with the girls.

"By the way Han, I love your dress. Where did you get it?" She asked admiring the ultra short red wine satin dress Hanna was wearing.

Hanna smiled at the acknowledge of her awesome new outfit. "Tyler bought it for me the other day, after our date."

Spencer was confused now. _Who the fuck is Tyler and why is he buying Hanna clothes?_ "And Tyler is?"

"I've told you about him. He is the guy I met a couple of weeks ago in Cascamorto."

Spencer opened her eyes in shock. Hanna had told her about this guy but she wasn't expecting her to go out with him. "I think I'm not following you. You said he was obese, ugly and not really that nice. Why would you go out with him, Han?"

The blonde at the wheel rolled her eyes without taking her sight away from the road. "You might be in a relationship with Dr. McHottie but that doesn't mean we all going to end up with the real life version of Prince Charming. What really matters is what it is on the inside." Blondie made a pause "of his wallet." She mumbled, but Spencer heard it and didn't like what her friend said. That was so unlike Hanna. Ever since she and Caleb broke up, Hanna had changed. A lot. She started to party more than usual, her skirts started to get shorter and shorter, and she was always with a different guy, each richer than the other. It was obvious that she was still aching for Caleb and she was only behaving like that because she didn't want to be alone but wasn't ready to open up to someone else.

Spencer decided to ignore that last comment and both girls remained silent for a while. They were halfway to the bar Hanna had chosen when Spencer decided it was time to ask Hanna to do something she had wanted to do all day. "Can I ask you a favor?" Hanna mumbled a sure and Spencer continued. "I forgot my Neuro Textbook at Toby's and I need it for my class tomorrow morning. His apartment is just a-"

"I know where he lives. His roommate is my ex boyfriend, remember?" Hanna said with an annoyed tone. "I really don't want to go there and let Caleb ruin my night. Can you pick it up tomorrow before your class?"

"He has to work really early tomorrow. I talked to him before you picked me up and he said Caleb wasn't home. I'll be quick."

Hanna growled in disapproval but she agreed to go to Toby's anyways. If Caleb wasn't going to be there then it wouldn't be that bad to make a quick stop, right?

Spencer felt bad; she was partly lying to her best friend. Caleb wasn't going to be there, that was true but the part about her textbook was the lie. She knew where she had left it. It was on her apartment, to be exact on her desk next to her laptop. Then why she had told Hanna her book was at Toby's? It might sound stupid and maybe pathetic, but ever since Toby told her that he was planning to propose to Delfina, Spencer had tried to spend every possible moment with the couple in an attempt of showing Toby how wrong Delfina was for him. So far her plan wasn't working, but didn't know what else to do, so she stuck to her plan hoping that one day Toby would realize how fake his girlfriend was and that he was going to make a huge mistake by marring her. Not that Delfina had ever done something to prove Spencer she was fake, but the smart brunette had the feeling the Argentinian was hiding something, and her instinct was never wrong.

A few minutes later the two friends found themselves knocking on Toby's door. Hanna made Spencer promise like 3 million times that their stop wouldn't last more than 5 minutes. Of course this was a lie. Another one. Since Spencer's book wasn't there, she was going to pretend to look for it with Toby's help and it would take a while until Delfina gets boring of Toby not paying attention to her, and go home. Eventually they would give up on the search for the book and maybe she could ask Toby to join her and Hanna at the bar and that way she wouldn't end up alone in case Hanna met a new and richer guy to hook up with. The plan sounded perfect in Spencer's mind and she was determinate to make it work.

After a few knocks Toby opened the door and invited the girls in. His apartment was a completely mess. There were pizza boxes and dirty laundry all over the place. It was obvious that it was a men's apartment. Spencer was about to nag about it when something caught her attention. It was Delfina, in the living room, dancing in front of the TV. If you can call that dancing. The song of the video Delfina was imitating was something in Spanish that neither Hanna nor Spencer could understand. The girl dancing in the video was making very suggestive moves and ripping of her school uniform in front of everyone, including parents and teachers.

"What is she doing?" Spencer whispered to Toby. Hanna was biting her bottom lip to avoid laughing.

"I have no idea. I was taking a shower and when I came back she was doing that." Toby whispered pointing at his girlfriend. Even he had to admit that Delfina looked ridiculous.

Delfina fell on her knees and put her hands on the floor while she shake her head in trying to look sexy like the slutty blonde of the TV. That's when everyone, including Toby, started to laugh hysterically causing Delfina to realize she was being observed.

"Hello Hanna." The blonde said smiling. Turning her head to Spencer her smile fade away. "Spencer! I haven't seen in you in, what? 18 hours. I was starting to worry about you." Her voice filled with sarcasm.

"I forgot my Neuro book yesterday here. Toby is going to help me look for it in his room, where I probably left it. Maybe you should go back to do whatever you were doing." Spencer faked a smile and turned to Toby as she attempted to go to his bedroom.

"You don't have to tell me what to do. I'll go with you. If I help you maybe you can leave sooner." Delfina said walking to Toby and kissing him slowly on the lips like she was trying to mark her territory or something.

Spencer rolled her eyes, the disgust she felt, being showed all over her face. She knew Delfina was annoyed at her presence. But who wouldn't be? The beautiful girl with mocha eyes had practically moved in there, not letting the couple alone for a second. To Delfina, who never like Spencer, the brunette was a jealous bitch who wanted to steal her man. Of course, those weren't Spencer's conscious intentions…maybe unconscious…

Once in Toby's room, Spencer started to search for the nonexistent book with Toby's help. Delfina sat on the end of bed and watched every move the tall brunette made. That annoyed Spencer, her plan wasn't working, and the dumb bitch wasn't going to leave anytime soon. So she tought that, maybe if she wasn't leaving, make her look stupid would help. She just needed to find the right time and right thing to say.

"Are you sure you left it here, Spence? We've looked everywhere already." Toby, who had been silent for a couple of minutes, spoke up as he picked up some of his floorplans and placed them on his desk.

"Yes I'm sure. Can you keep looking, Toby?" Spencer lied, giving him the lost puppy look that she knew Toby couldn't say no to.

"Ugh. This is so boring." Delfina complained from her spot on the bed.

"Then you can go back to the living and talk to Hanna or maybe you can start to dance again." Spencer said faking a smile.

Delfina gave up, she was too bored to stay there and keep an eye on them. "Yeah, I think I'm going out there. I need to practice anyway."

"Practice for what?" Spencer asked before Delfina could get up of the bed.

"My new job! I just got a bartender job at Delilah's but I want to audition to be one of the dancers. I start tonight, so probably I should leave in a couple of minutes."

_"Great. The opportunity I was waiting for."_ .Spencer thought. "Toby, isn't Delilah's the strip club you went with your coworkers for your boss' bachelor party?"

Toby blushed. He felt embarrassed not only at the fact that his girlfriend landed a job in a strip club, but at his best friend knowing about it. He knew she wasn't going to use that kind of information for good. He knew Spencer was going to mock him about it for years to come and of course use it as one of her arguments to convince him that marrying Delfina wasn't a good idea. "So, have you checked if your book is on that drawer?" Toby was desperate to change the subject but it was too late.

Spencer ignored Toby and focused on her arch-enemy. She was going to enjoy this so much. "So, you want to be a stripper? Interesting. Have you been trained in pole dancing?" She smirked.

"I've tried, I even took a class once but pole dancing is kind of difficult." Delfina sounded confused, she wasn't sure if Spencer was being nice or was trying to make fun of her but she didn't care, she proud of her new occupation.

"Oh really? You know Delfi… I don't know if Toby have told you, but in high school I was on the pole dance team. If you need any help with some moves…" Spencer peeked at Toby, his face completely red and he was glaring at her. She knew he was going to kill her later, but she couldn't let the opportunity of scoff at his girlfriend pass by.

"Oh My God!" Delfina screamed, sounding almost as annoying as Janice from Friends. "I had no idea. Maybe I can ask the owner if she needs another girl!"

Spencer giggled. This girl was so stupid. "Yeah!" She sighed opening her eyes the bigger she could. "Maybe we can be lap dance partners." She said in a creepy tone.

"That would be awesome. I never really liked you because you seem so uptight and all that, but now that I know we have something in common, well, you know." Delfina sounded sincere. Could she possible believe everything Spencer was saying? "I gotta go now." She got up from her spot and walked towards the bedroom door, Spencer and Toby followed her.

Sitting alone on the leather couch of the not so comfortable living room was Hanna. She looked annoyed and Spencer was sure that her friend regretted asking her out. It made her sad knowing that she was being selfish and had ruined part of their girls night, but now that Delfina was about to leave they could go to the bar and try to make it up for Hanna.

"Bye baby." Delfina pecked Toby and then surprisingly hugged Spencer. "I see you soon Spence, maybe we can go shopping together one day." This shocked Spencer,_ what have she done?_ She only mumbled an "okay" and Delfina finally left.

Hanna, who was shocked at what her eyes had seen, stoop up. "What was that? Are you friends with her now?"

Spencer was about open her mouth and tell Hanna what had happened but Toby was faster than her. "They were bonding over lap dancing and stripping." He glared at Spencer, still angry about the way she had mocked Delfina and then glanced back at Hanna. "Did you know that nerdy here was in the imaginary pole dance squad back in high school?" He smirked.

"There was a pole dance squad in Rosewood Day and I just find out?" The blue-eyed hottie asked confused.

Rolling her eyes at the naïve blonde in front of her, Spencer said "Imaginary, Han. I was just making fun of her and things went out of…" she was interrupted by the door opening. It was Caleb. "Hi Caleb." She said nervously. Now Toby wasn't the only one who wanted kill her, Hanna was going to help him do it. _Fuck_

"Hi Spence." The man said, then glanced at Hanna and smiled. Even if they weren't in good terms he couldn't help to notice how beautiful she looked with that outfit. "Han! Wasn't expecting to see you here. Did you dress up for me?" His eyes traveled Hanna's frame up and down a couple of times as he said that.

"Actually, we are just leaving." She grinned disgusted and then glanced at Spencer. "Come on Spence, if we want to make it t-"The lights flickered and everyone looked up to the light bulb until the lights went back to normal. "to the b-" Hanna's words were interrupted by the darkness that filled the room immediately. "Great." She sighed.

"So, I guess you are not going anywhere." Caleb said, almost sounding like a douchebag.

"Oh, no. I'm going home." She answered getting her way to the door.

Toby was near the window, looking at the dark streets. "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you should stay here until the power comes back. It's not safe to drive in the dark and angry. I'm going to get some candles from the kitchen."

"Toby is right. I'm sure it won't take long." Spencer added.

"That's what you said about coming here to get your book, Spencer. You promised it would only take you 5 minutes but we've been here over an hour. And now not only my perfect night got ruined, I'm also stuck here for the rest of night WITH CALEB" The blonde yelled

"And being here with you is such a delight." Caleb said sarcastically.

"Ugh. I can't believe this! Why don't you just shut up and go to sleep with Jenna Marshall or the first slut that crosses your way or whatever." Hanna yelled back.

Toby was back from the kitchen and was standing next to Spencer with a lighted candle on each hand. They looked at each other in shock when they heard that. Hanna and Caleb broke up more than a year ago and both refused to talk about the reason of the break up. Learning that Jenna was responsible of that, was a huge shocker for Spencer and Toby, especially because of the dark past they shared with her.

"Oh My God, you are going to bring that up again?" Caleb looked at the ceiling frustrated and back down at Hanna again "We weren't even together when that happened."

Although, Toby and Spencer were shocked and intrigued at this new information, they knew that staying there and listen to the former couple fight wasn't a good idea. Toby left one candle on the coffee table and took Spencer's hand leading her to his bedroom and shutting the door close. He left the other candle on the nightstand and threw himself to the bed, Spencer laid next to him and looking at each other they busted into laughter. They weren't sure of what was making them laugh, maybe it was because of the randomness of the night or how ridiculously loud the yelling coming from the living room was, but they couldn't stop laughing. They laughed and laughed until they stomachs started to hurt, tears became to fall from their eyes and their laughter became soundless.

"Can you believe that Caleb slept with Jenna?" Spencer asked trying to catch her breath.

"No. But I also can't believe I slept with her." Toby said sounding a little serious.

Spencer sat on the bed and hugged her knees. She looked down at Toby and sighed "I guess we are gonna be here for a while, what do you want to do?" she asked in trying to change the subject, she surely didn't want to remember Toby's past with Jenna or talk about it.

"Mmm." Toby sat next to her and placed his hand on her knee. "I would normally suggest Scrabble or Mad lips but without electricity is kind of impossible, so I was thinking you could show me some of the dancing skills you were bragging about earlier. How about a lap dance, baby?" He lifted an eyebrow and bit his bottom lip trying not laugh at the shocked look in Spencer's face.

"What?" Spencer said annoyed. _Could he be serious?_

"Maybe you, as the former Capitan of the Rosewood Day's Pole Dance team could give me a demonstration. It was hard not to picture you falling down a pole up si-"

"Ew! You are a perv." The annoyed brunette interrupted Toby and stoop up. "I'm going to go"

Toby was enjoying seeing Spencer so annoyed. It was the perfect revenge for the mockery she had put his girlfriend through. Although he didn't approve Delfina's new job and considered it a bit degrading, she was still his girlfriend and for some unknown reason he loved her. For Toby it wasn't fair the way Spencer had treated the blonde.

"Prude" he called her when she was halfway to the bedroom's door. He knew that if there was one thing Spencer hated to be called was a prude.

Spencer felt her blood coming up to her face. Being called a prude infuriated her, she wasn't one and she hated that people always get the impression that she was one, when she was in fact very open-minded. But she knew Toby was aware of that and him calling her a prude could only mean one thing, he was playing her. And oh, Spencer surely loved to play games.

She turned around and took off her black leather jacket and threw it to the floor sensually. Slowly, she walked towards Toby, her mocha eyes filled with lust, fake lust of course, the light of the candle making her skin glow in a sexy way. Toby, who was sited on the edge of the bed was confused now, he never expect Spencer to react like that, he only wanted to annoy her and laugh a little but this reaction was completely different. She looked sexier than usual. The brunette sat on his lap, both legs on each side of his thighs. She brought a hand to his hair, moving her fingers around in quick, half-hearted circles.

"Spencer? What are you...Spence, I was just..." Toby tried to explain but she interrupted him.

"Shh! You wanted a lap dance and I'm going to give you more than just a lap dance." Her raspy voice sounded sexier when she whispered.

She trailed finger up and down his chest and abs, biting her bottom lip. Toby was frozen; he was enjoying what she was doing, he felt the need to touch her and kiss her .He knew it would be wrong to do it, but he was just guy and Spencer was trying to seduce him. However he decided to do nothing but look at her, he wasn't sure if she was being serious of just teasing and he didn't want to risk looking like an idiot.

Spencer slowly began to unbutton her white gauze blouse. First one button, then a second button, then a third one. She stopped in the third knowing that her white lace bra was now visible and that Toby was staring at her breasts. She got closer to him, looking deeply into his eyes before she whispered to his ear. "You know Toby, two can play this game." She pushed him so he was laid on his back now and she got off his lap giggling and buttoning her blouse again.

The blue-eyed man groaned in frustration. How could he be so naïve and fall for that? It was obvious she was playing and she was good at it. "That was cruel."

"Well, you started it." The brunette said in between laughs. "You should have seen your face Toby, do you really thought I was going to give you a lapdance and strip f-"A pillow hit her on the face. "This is on, bitch." She jumped to his bed and grabbed another pillow and started to hit him with it. He picked out the pillow of the floor and hit her back.

All sudden, the two found themselves jumping in the bed and fighting with the pillows, laughing like kids. That was one of the things Spencer loved the most about being around Toby, he always managed to get her inner kid out and with him she never felt ashamed of being childish. It was just about having fun and being silly, it was refreshing.

"That's going to teach you not to tease me like that, Hastings" Toby said still jumping and hitting her body with his pillow.

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't call me a prude." She hit Toby's face.

"Prude." Toby kept jumping and covered his face with the pillow.

"Call me prude again and I'm going to kick your ass."

"I don't think you are strong en-"

Spencer tackled him and pushed to him the mattress falling on top of him. Toby pushed her off easily and flipped her around so he could be now on top and tickled her stomach.

"No!" Spencer screamed "Please, Toby! Stop!"

He kept tickling, loving the sound of her laughter. Spencer tried to fight him and make him stop but Toby was stronger than her and she couldn't push him off her. Toby didn't look like he was going to stop the torture any time soon so between laughs she bit his arm, not hard enough to hurt him. He groaned and stopped the tickling, Spencer gain control of the situation and got on top of him again. Toby, not wanting to lose again against Spencer tried to flip her around but they both ended up falling to the floor. Toby on top of Spencer.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, breathing heavily against her chest.

"Yes." She answered beneath him, looking into those deep baby blue eyes that were so close to her. "Do you still going to marry Delfina now that she is a stripper?" She asked sounding serious, neither of them moving from the current position.

"Would you hate me if I do?" He asked softly, removing a strand of hair off her face to look better into her mocha eyes.

Spencer wasn't sure why he was asking her that. She could never hate Toby, not matter what he do, he would never consider hate him. She always thought he knew that but apparently he didn't. She was about to answer this question when a ray of light almost blinded her and forced to close her eyes. The power was back. Toby immediately got off of her and took her hand to help her stand up. Both noticed that the yelling comming from the living room had stopped, wondering how long had they been distracted in their own little world to realize that Hanna and Caleb were silent.

The best friends walked outside of Toby's bedroom to the living room. They both looked at each other with their mouths wide open after seeing what was taking place in the leather couch. It was pretty much what Toby had imagined would happen before knowing Spencer was teasing him. Caleb was shirtless, Hanna's dress was unzipped and she was sitting on his lap, both caught up in a heavy make out session.

Spencer cleared her throat making the former couple to jump off each other. Hanna zipped up her dress as quickly as she could and smiled at her friend, acting like nothing had happened "Ready to go home, Spence?"

Spencer mumbled a yes and shortly after both girls were out of the apartment. "Do you think we can still make it to the bar?" Spencer asked.

"It's almost 2 am, Spencer." Hanna smiled as they walked down the stairs.

"So, are you and Caleb back together?" the curious brunette asked.

"No, I'm not forgiving him that easily." The blonde stated. "But my instincts were right, tonight was the best night ever." Hanna winked her eye at Spencer and smiled. Looking at her she noticed something in one of Spencer's chocolate curls and took it off. "You had this on your hair." She gave Spencer a white feather. "How did it got there? What were you and Toby doing in his bedroom?"

Spencer smiled at the memory of her crazy and random night. "Let's just say I had a pretty great night too."

* * *

**AN: I think this chapter kind of suck, I hope you don't hate it.**

**I promise you are going to love next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Amelia. **


	4. Ch 3: Pills For The Broken Heart

**AN: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was in finals last week and this week I've been really bussy going to a bunch of interviews for a stupid summer internship! yay!**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I've never been the kind of person who ask for reviews or anything but I love reading them, it made me smile knowing that you like my story. **

**Now, I know promised that this chapter was going to be amazing but I was actually talking about the next one...I wasn't planning to write this but then I realized that the next one would seem kind of rushed and out of the blue if I didn't explain some stuff before. I hope you enjoy this, I think is kind of cute and sad and you know...I'll better shut up.**

**Sorry in advance for any kind of spelling or grammar mistake and just to make it clear I don't own PLL because if I was the owner then Toby wouldn't be A and Spoby in a hot tub would be hot not creeppy. Thanks Marlene King for that! I love you...NOT!**

**Ok, I'm going to stop this...bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pills for the broken heart.**

Toby ran his hands over her bare back, playing with the clasp of her lacy black bra. He kissed her neck causing her to moan loudly, as his lips traveled down from her neck to her chest. Her soft skin smelling deliciously to Miss Dior Cherie, the same perfume she had been using since she was 14.

It was so hard to believe that this was happening, Toby had been dreaming about this moment since his adolescence and having her on top of him, in his bed and wearing only her underwear seemed like a dream. A dream he had forced himself to give up years ago.

"I've wanted this for so long." Spencer said fusing her lips against Toby's.

"Me too." Toby answered between kisses as his hands touched every inch of her body. He wanted to be with her so bad. He was desperate to have her; it was almost as he needed to have her.

Spencer lips broke apart from his, stopping the tongue wrestling that had been taking place for the past couple minutes. Her lips went directly to his chest and then down his perfect abs. "Spencer" Toby called her name in a groan as her lustful lips kept going down Toby's body.

"Toby." He heard her calling.

"Toby." This time her voice sounded fader, more like an echo.

"Toby." Spencer's voice called again and Toby felt a hand hitting his head.

He opened his eyes confused. He sat up and looked around his bedroom. He noticed he was wearing clothes and there wasn't a sexy brunette kissing him. It had been just a dream.

"Toby?" Spencer called again at her recently woken up friend.

"Spencer?" Toby noticed her in his bed sitting next to him. He looked at her disconcerted, trying to understand why she was on his bed, maybe he wasn't dreaming before after all. He scanned his best friend for a quick second realizing that she was fully dressed in a pencil navy blue skirt, a peach gauze blouse and a black blazer. Her auburn hair was perfectly curled and her makeup was impeccable. She was even wearing her reading glasses and was typing something on her laptop. She definitely didn't look like she had just been involved in a make out session; she looked more like she just had gotten back from class, so it what had taken place before was definitely a dream, which confused Toby even more. "Did you move in here while I was sleeping?"

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Spencer asked ignoring Toby's question.

"I know. What did I said?" He hoped he didn't say something that revealed the content of his dream.

"You were just calling my name." She smirked without taking her sight off her laptop. "Were you having a dream about me?"

"Hmm…No?" Toby blushed and sneezed, and then he fell back to bed and covered his face with the blankets hoping Spencer hadn't notice the blush on his face.

He sneezed and coughed a couple more times under the covers which caused Spencer to uncover his face. "Here," the brunette said handing him a box tissues and smiling at her obviously sick friend. "Now tell what was your dream was about. You were calling my name for a reason." She smirked intrigued.

"I can't remember, Spence. Let it go." He said after blowing of his nose, in a croaky voice that had replaced his natural strong voice in the last couple of days. "By the way, what are you doing here?" He asked realizing that she still hadn't told him why she was sitting on his bed while he was sleeping.

Spencer left her laptop in the nightstand and took off her reading glasses, she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled again. "I called you last night but Caleb picked up your phone and told me you were sent back from work because you had a terrible cold so I came here this morning after class to check up on you and keep you some company. I know you are very dramatic when you are sick."

_"That's weird"_ Toby thought. He knew Spencer too well to know that she hated to be around sick people, she was some kind of a germ freak. But there she was sitting next to him risking her health a few weeks before finals. "Uh-huh. I know you. You aren't here just to babysit me, which by the way I don't need; it's just a regular cold and I'll be find tomorrow. So tell your real motives, Hastings."

"What?" She looked at him almost offended. "You should be thankful; I'm just being a good friend. Why would I need another motive to come and take care of you?"

"I appreciate you being here. But I know you more than anyone else in the world and there is no way you would risk yourself to get sick, not even for me. So tell me what's going on now."

"I've got my shots of ColdVac actually, one of the pros of dating a doctor." She leaned into him and rested her head on Toby's chest, he immediately wrapped his arms around Spencer and she continued. "If I tell you promise me you won't laugh or say I'm pathetic." Toby squeezed Spencer's arm playfully and promised her what she wanted. "I miss Wren." She sighed, "And I know it's stupid because I know he'll be back in 5 days but…" Spencer made a pause and looked up to Toby's sapphire eyes. "I feel lonely without him. When I have homework or I have to study or I have plans with the girls or you I'm fine, but there is always a moment of the day when I'm alone and all I do is waiting for him to call me and that is so pathetic."

Toby let out a small laugh and kissed Spencer's forehead. He found it funny that she thought that missing her boyfriend was pathetic. "You are pathetic, Hastings." Spencer glared. "But not for missing Wren, you are pathetic for thinking that missing him makes you pathetic. You are just being a normal human being with feelings."

"Is that really normal?"

"Yes." He smiled and stroked her hair. "I know you won't understand because you were raised by robots with no feelings." He teased her. "but it's ok to miss him… and if you want I can watch the Discovery Channel with you and listen to you reading boring books in Latin or whatever you guys do for fun, if that is going to make you feel better."

Spencer hit him in the chest playfully and rolled her eyes "We don't read books in Latin."

"But you do watch the Discovery Channel every night, don't you?" he laughed which caused him to cough several times.

The brunette gave the sick man a glass of warm water from the night stand and then she stood up and put on her Jimmy Choo black pumps. "I'm going out to get something for lunch; it is ok if I get you a chicken noodle soup?" Toby nodded. "Ok." She continued with excitement on her voice. "When I get back we can watch this documentary about the 100 greatest discoveries in physics."

"This is going to be a long afternoon." Toby said to himself when Spencer left. He adored Spencer and he always thought that her nerdy ways were kind of cute but he never thought that he would end up being dragged to watch an entire documentary about physics with her.

After picking some food her and the sweet candy she had as her best friend, Spencer got inside her car. Well, Wren's car. Hers was being repaired and she had been using Wren's Audi for the last couple of days. She was about to start her car when she spotted a familiar blonde getting in a car parked in front of hers with a dark haired man. It was Delfina.

The mysterious man and Delfina looked kind of cozy together, they were both laughing and really close to one another, the guys even touched her face and peck her on cheek. This didn't shock Spencer at all, she had always thought Delfina was very slutty, even before she find out her biggest aspiration in life was to become a stripper. But seeing her act so flirty with this man hurt her a little because she knew it was going to hurt Toby.

The car started to move and Spencer didn't think twice before following them. She had to find out what was going on between the dark haired man and the blonde stripper. Thankful that she was driving Wren's car, she put on her sunglasses. Like driving someone else's car and wear sunglasses would make her automatically go in incognito mode.

After a 30 minute drive, the car Spencer was following parked next to a dirty alley and Delfina got outside, the man stayed in the car. The mocha-eyed brunette wanted to get out and follow Delfina inside the alley but she couldn't risk herself to be recognized by her and well, she was a little scared too. The place didn't look like a friendly neighborhood, the walls of the buildings had graffiti's all over it, the streets were dirty and dark and there weren't many people around. As much as Spencer wanted to follow her arch-enemy, it wasn't safe to do it.

Shortly after, the tall blonde returned with a transparent Ziploc bag in her hand. Spencer took off her sunglasses to get a better look of what it was inside the bag. She was so focused in the bag that she didn't realize that Delfina had seen her until she heard her swear. After hearing Delfina's angry voice Spencer put her sunglasses back on and drove off that neighborhood as fast as she could, not looking back if she was being followed by someone or not. She was too shocked and upset, she hadn't had the chance to see exactly what was on the Ziploc bag, she only could tell there were pills but she wasn't close enough to see what kind. All she knew is that they had to something bad, some kind of illegal drugs, otherwise Delfina wouldn't be buying them on a dark alley in the worst neighborhood of Philadelphia.

"This is going to destroy Toby." She thought and that made her feel sad. She wanted to get rid of Delfina, now more than ever. She knew she had to tell him but she also knew that it was going to crush her heart and break it a million pieces.

* * *

**What do you think? Did it suck that much? I hope not!**

**Do you think Spencer is going to tell Toby? **

**Want to know what will happen in the next chapter? I'll tell you a couple things...**

**-The tattoo Toby wanted too see that much will make an appearence.**

**- There's going to 2 flashbacks... 1 good and 1 bad**

**- Gummy bears...you are going to thank the gummy bears at the end of chapter.**

**You are intrigued? You are not? Ok, whatever...I'll be posting the new chapter either sunday night or monday morning.**

**I love you!**

**- A :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating when I promised (almost a month ago). I moved to my beach house for two weeks and when I came back I was planning to work on this but I got a job offer that I couldn't refuse. I was just looking for an internship but I ended up getting a lot more than that and now I have the job that most of psychologist don't get until they get an MBA. SO I guess I was a very lucky or really good at what I'm doing. I promise that after the holidays I'll be updating this story. **

**I also want to wish you a merry christmas or hannuka or christmaku or whatever you are celebrating, and a happy New Year full of better oportunities and happy moments. You all deserve.**

**Thank you being patient with me and for reading my story. I promise I won't dissapoint you more than I already have.**

**xoxo**

**- A**


	6. Ch 4: The Pieces Of The Puzzle

**AN: I'm back with the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry in advance if there is any kind of mistake with the grammar or the spelling or if I made up a word or anything. I started to write this chapter at 3:00 pm and now it's exactly 1:37 am so trust me, I won't re-read it to see if there are any mistakes, at least not tonight. I'll do it tomorrow after work. **

**To Siretha: Thank you so much for your wishes and congrats to you too! Getting your dream job is the coolest thing in the world. So I'm happy for both of us!**

**To all my readers: Thank you for your patience and for not giving up on this story. I hope this new chapter don't disappoint you. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Pieces of The Puzzle

They say that one should never go to sleep angry, even neuroscientists have confirmed it. Apparently, going to bed after a fight with someone could interrupt the process of acceptance of the negative event, increasing your level of stress and causing you to react more violently with the person you had a fight with the next time you see them. Other not so scientific reasoning to go to sleep in peace with the world around you is that you never know if the person you are mad at will wake up the next morning, you could just be wasting the last time to talk with a person you love by being angry. That's why Spencer had always tried to fix her problems with the people she cared about, because you never know what will happen next or if you are ever going to have the chance to say "I'm sorry" and "I love you "again. Even as a little girl, that last thing was her biggest fear, that's why every time she got into a fight with her parents or Melissa she tried to make peace with them even when it wasn't her fault. Most of the time it didn't work but she always made sure to remind them that she loved them no matter what. Now, as an adult she always used the famous forgive and forget technic when she had a discussion with her friends or Wren, which wasn't often.

This particular time things were different. After a huge fight with Toby she found herself unable to call him and try to fix things with him, she was too hurt to considered it and apparently for three days he had been on the same page as she was, since he hadn't call or text her to apologize either. That, of course, changed tonight. At 7 pm, Spencer got the first of a hundred of calls from the man with big blue eyes and she didn't bother to pick. It upset her more than his hurtful words that it had taken him so long to call. Following the unanswered calls came the countless texts, all saying pretty much the same: "I'm sorry", "You were right" or "You have every right to be angry but please pick up."

It was almost midnight now and Spencer was truly annoyed, getting all those texts and calls from Toby was only making things worse, they were only reminding her why she was mad at him and why she wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

_"No, that's not true. You made a mistake Spencer, you saw wrong." Toby complained from the kitchen island not being able to look at his best friend. He was sure she was wrong, there was no way Delfina could have been with another man and buying drugs in North Philly. Except that it was exactly what Spencer saw. "You are lying."_

_"You don't believe me?" The brunette standing next to the kitchen counter said loudly, almost screaming. Was Toby so blind that he actually thought she was lying? It hurt a little knowing that. "Why would I make that up? Why would I tell you something that never happened? Why would I try to hurt you with a lie like that?"_

_Toby looked directly into her eyes and stood up. He didn't know what to say or what to think. Delfina was his girlfriend and he knew her well enough to know she wasn't into drugs, but Spencer was his best friend and he knew that she would never make something up just to hurt him. Then again, Spencer had been trying everything to convince him not to marry Delfina. "Why wouldn't you? You've been doing everything in power to break us up. I just never thought you would go this far. This is too low; this is "Alison low"."_

_A tear escaped from Spencer's eye, his last statement felt her like a stab directly in the heart. Toby wasn't only calling her a liar; he was comparing her to Alison, the only person she had heard him express his hate for. "Take it back." Her voice crumbled as she tried to hold her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him._

_"Why would I? It is true and you know it, Spencer." He was angry and convinced Spencer was making the story about Delfina up. That girl had him blinder than Jenna when she was actually blind. "I don't know why I never saw it before, you are exactly like Alison. You manipulate people; you make horrible things up about other people without carrying who you might hurt. You ruin lives." His blue eyes were filled with anger as he said those words, words that came out of his mouth without thinking, without feeling those words but he said them anyway. "You've ruin Jenna's life first and now you want to ruin mine. I always thought you were my best friend but it's like an alarm sound in your head every time I'm happy with someone and you don't stop until you see my heart broken and this time it won't happen. I want you out of my life."_

_Although she had promised herself not cry, Spencer's face was drenched in tears. Her best friend of 13 years was kicking her out of his life when all she wanted was to see him happy with someone worth of his heart. He had chosen a cheap slut over her, the one who had been there for him in the good and in the bad times. And as if all that wasn't enough he had insulted her proving that he never knew her at all._

_The broken brunette picked up her Birkin bag from the kitchen island and walked dramatically to the door only turning back to glare at him with her now pink and sore eyes and said "Don't come crying to me when you realize the truth because I'm never forgiving you for this." She left his apartment slamming the door not wanting to see Toby Cavanaugh ever again._

Around 1:00 am Spencer's phone finally stopped ringing. She felt relieved that he had finally got the message that she wasn't going to pick up and she could finally go to sleep, she had a long day waiting for her tomorrow, Wren was coming back in the afternoon. But also, Spencer felt sad, sad that Toby had given up so easily, she wasn't going to admit it but she secretly wished that he wouldn't stop begging for forgiveness all night.

Thinking about Toby and how much she wanted to see him and not see him at the same time, Spencer finally fell asleep. That's when a disturbingly loud and desperate knocking on her door woke her up. She got up from bed annoyed, ready to send to hell to whoever it was. When she opened the door a tiny smile was formed in her tired face. Toby hadn't give up; he was standing in front of her looking like he hadn't sleep in a week and tears were falling from his oceanic blue eyes. Spencer's smile faded away when she remembered that she was furious at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." His voice trembled; he knew it wasn't a good idea to appear at her home in the middle of the night, especially after the millions of unanswered calls and texts, he was sure it was only going piss her off more but that was a risk he was willing to take. Even if she wouldn't forgive him, he needed her to know he regretted everything. "You have every right to be furious and not want to see me again but I need you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things. I regretted every single word immediately after they came out of my mouth, I was too blind and stubborn to admit it and take it back before."

His baby blue eyes were dark now; they were filled with sadness and guilt. Spencer could see it, she could tell his words were sincere and it made her heart ache more causing her to break into tears. She didn't say anything; she only stood there crying in front of the crying man.

After of what it seemed like an eternity of silence, Toby finally spoke up, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and if you don't want to see me ever again, I understand. I just wanted you to know that you are my best friend and I love you. You are the only person in my life that it's worth keeping in and you were right about everything." He sighed and looked at her chocolate eyes one last time before turning around to leave but Spencer grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He cried, hugging her tightly.

"It better be the last time, because the next one I won't stop you from leaving. You really hurt me." She cried harder. He had truly hurt her but she could tell he was sorry and that he needed her as much she needed him.

"There won't be a next time a time, I promise." He pulled away and wiped his tears away; Spencer did the same and invited him inside.

"So, what happened with Delfina?" She asked after an awkward long pause.

"Let's just say you were right about everything, except from the part where she was cheating on me. She was actually cheating on her boyfriend with me." He said sitting in Spencer's comfortable "L" shaped white chamois sofa.

Spencer's mouth dropped to the floor. "What? How is that even possible? You were together for 2 years. I don't…"

Toby chuckled at his friend reaction. It was funny that not even Spencer was expecting that. "Apparently she and Oscar had been together for 5 years, he lives in Argentina. I guess that made it easier for her. That's the guy you saw her with."

Spencer walked to the door furious and put on her UGG black boots. Toby watched confused. "What are you doing, Spence?"

"I'm going to kick her sorry ass all the way back to Buenos Aires." She exclaimed and opened the door. She was about to leave when Toby stopped her.

"Sure you want to go out wearing that?" He said looking her up and down. Spencer looked down and realized that she was only wearing a pair of tiny yoga shorts and white tank top that was at least two sizes smaller.

Embarrassed, the brunette closed the door and took a seat on the sofa Toby was sitting just a minute ago. Toby sat next to her and she squeezed his knee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He replied taking a deep breath. "I want to drink about it."

"Oh, no." Spencer stood up and putted both hand on her waist. "I'm not drinking with you again Tobias. The last time…"

"The last time was 5 years ago." He interrupted her with a huge smile that only made him look cuter than he already was, "and it was fun."

"I don't see what's the fun of waking up feeling like you just got hit by a bus and with a tattoo in a place where no one should ever get one." Spencer objected.

Toby laughed at the memory, it had happened a long time ago and he was completely wasted that night but he could remember some parts of that night, the tattoo part was one of them. "And whose fault is that? You were the one who wanted to get wasted."

"I was depressed, ok?" she sat next him and hit him on the arm.

"Right. You caught Wren and Melissa watching a movie together and it was the end of your world." Sarcasm filled Toby's voice. "By the way, can I take a look of that tattoo again? It's been 5 years, I barely remember it." He added with an almost evil/seductive smile.

"Sure sweetie. Come with me." She smiled standing up with Toby and taking him by hand to the living room mirror. "Take off your shirt; take a look at the left side of your chest and there it is." Toby glared at her annoyed and she continued talking. "I'm not falling for your games Tobes, we got matching tattoos that night and I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten. And those matching tattoos are the reason I'm not drinking with you again, we do stupid things when we hang out with our friend Tequila."

"Yeah, well Tequila and I aren't friends anymore." Toby took a bottle from the backpack Spencer had never noticed he had brought with him. "Let me introduce you to my new girlfriend Vodka." Spencer rolled her eyes and giggled at her bestie. Toby smiled knowing that he had almost convinced her and walked to the apartment door to lock it. "Now we won't be able to get out and do anything stupid."

"Fine." The tall girl with auburn hair rolled her eyes as she sat on the L shaped couch again.

_The pub was dark and smelled like cigarette smoke, that's something neither, Toby and Spencer would normally enjoy but giving their state this time they couldn't care less. Spencer had called Toby a couple hours before crying and asking him to meet in that smelly bar. The 18 year old boy was worried about his best friend and drove all the way from Philadelphia to Rosewood, just to see her. He had been moved to the city at the beginning of the school year to attend Penn, but that never stopped him from seeing Spencer, whenever she needed him he would leave everything and drive for an entire hour to be with her. This was one of those times._

_"Men suck." Spencer said before taking a shot of Tequila. "From now on I'm a lesbian."_

_"You would make a hot lesbian." Toby sounded excited at Spencer's idea. After taking not one but two more shots of tequila from the bar he continued. "I used to date a lesbian, maybe I can introduce you two, her name was…" He placed his thumb on his chin, trying to remember the name of his ex-girlfriend "Amy…no…mmm…Emma…Emily!" he shouted_

_Spencer grabbed his hand and looked into his deep light blue eyes "Oh my God! I have a lesbian friend named Emily too. Wouldn't it be funny if I introduce my Emily to your Emily and then Emily and Emily start dating?"_

_Both of them busted into laughter, they had so much to drink at this point that neither of them realized that they were talking about the same Emily and being honest they didn't really care._

_Taking one more shot, making it the 12th tequila shot of the night, Spencer stood up and started to dance alone in front of Toby. "Dance with me, I love this song!" she said as she moved her body to the music. In the background "Starships" from Nicki Minaj was playing._

_Toby narrowed his eyes on Spencer, loving the way she was moving, thinking about how gorgeous she was and how much he wanted to be with her. "I'm not a good dancer Spencer; I'll just watch you from here."_

_"Someone famous once said that just because you can't dance it doesn't mean that you shouldn't dance. So you are gonna dance with me." She dragged him to dance floor and shortly after he was dancing or at least making an attempt to dance. Maybe sober she wouldn't have laughed at him but in her state she couldn't hold it._

_"Who was that famous person who said that?" Toby asked feeling like everyone was watching him, when actually nobody was watching him, only Spencer._

_"Alcohol." She answered laughing. "I love you Toby Cavanaugh. You are the only man in the whole world that don't suck and wouldn't cheat on me with my sister. I want to have you with me forever and ever and ever and…" She started to dance around Toby, which made him feel dizzy so he grabbed her hand and stopped her._

_"You got it wrong Spence, they were only watching a movie and you are crazy but I love you too and I want you in my life forever."_

_"I have an idea!" She screamed and started to jump, which wasn't a very clever because it made her go ten times drunker than she already was. "We should make a blood patch to be together forever."_

_"Too painful" He complained in a childish tone. "You know what we should do? We should drink sangria!"_

_"Or we could get married!" Spencer squealed. It was clear that the alcohol on her body was starting to affect her good judgments._

_"Yes!" Toby accepted really excited, he was very intoxicated too, probably more than Spencer. "Let's go get a cab to Vegas and get married."_

_The two of them stormed out of the pub reeling and Spencer stopped a cab getting in with Toby. "Mr. Taxi Driver could you pleaseeeee take me and my husband to Vegas? We are going to get Sangria."_

_Minutes later the cab driver left them in "Las Vegas", a small tattoo studio in a part of Rosewood neither of them knew. That's when the light bulb in Spencer's head got turned on. "This is the perfect way to have you with me forever. Let's get matching tattoos."_

_After an hour of intense pain and listening to the tattoo artist complain about how much she was moving, Spencer's tattoo was finally ready. She met Toby in the front of the shop. "Ok. Show me yours!" she squealed_

_Toby took off his shirt and let Spencer take a look of the piece of the puzzle with the letter S inside that had been tattooed on his chest. "I wanted to have it the close to my heart." He said blushing. He wasn't that drunk anymore so he was more aware of the things he was saying and doing. "Now show me yours."_

_"Ok" she mumbled unbuttoning her jeans and taking them slightly down along with the right size of her black panties. There, really close to her lady business was the other piece of the puzzle, the one that fitted perfectly with Toby's, the one with a T in the middle._

_"Why there?" He asked without taking his eyes away from her inked skin._

_"I don't have a date for Prom tomorrow, since I broke up with Wren today. Would you…"_

_"Sure." He replied smiling, thinking that maybe, just maybe there was still hope for him._

An hour had passed and the couple of friends were halfway the bottle of Vodka. For normal people that would mean being a little tipsy but Spencer and Toby, who rarely drank it, meant more. They were almost in that stage of drunkenness when you confess all your secrets and start to overanalyze your life.

"So tell me, what's wrong with me?" Toby cried.

"Easy." Spencer started from the other side of the sofa where she was sitting hugging her knees. "You lost your mom when you were little and with that it came the loss of your father who was emotionally incapable of taking care of you, so you build up this wall and became emotionally unavailable. It's you are afraid of being in love, you know? Because you loved your parents and then your mom died and your father stopped caring and you lost both of them. And I think that unconsciously you are afraid of that happening if you fall in love with a woman so you date girls that you know that aren't good enough and when you start dating those girls you know it's not going to last forever."

"That's not true." Toby complained kicking her leg from the other side of the couch.

"Ouch" Spencer took one more zip of her vodka soda. "It is true. First is Jenna, the manipulative and abusive bitch. Then we have Emily, my lesbian best friend. Then we have Amanda, the polyamorous. And now it's Delfina, the crack whore. I need something sweet, I'll be right back."

Shortly after, the mocha eyed brunette came back and sat next to Toby. She had a bowl with gummy bears, hers and Toby's favorite candy. Toby took one and ate it, realizing that it tasted funny. "Did you put vodka in the gummy bears?"

"Nope" She giggled, getting closer to him. Toby looked at her in disbelieve. "Ok, I did it when you went to the bathroom. You know, to add some fun to the night since we can't go get any tattoos or get married in Vegas."

"You are a genius." He winked his right eye and then ate a couple more of the gummy bears that been inside a glass full of vodka for 30 minutes. It was definitely a sure ride to the hell of a hang over, but when you are drinking it doesn't matter.

"Let's continue with our conversation." The more the drunken brunette said as she ate a red a gummy bear and then took a zip of her drink. "Have you ever been in love with a girl that was good for you?"

"Yes." He gulped. He had no idea why admitted being in love with someone. He wasn't even sure if what he felt years ago was love or just an infatuation. Who was he kidding? He couldn't lie to himself, what Toby felt for Spencer when they were teens was love, real love.

"What?" Her raspy voice sounded loudly. "How come I don't know about it? Tell me everything." She demanded grabbing another vodka gummy bear.

"It happened years ago, but nothing really happened." He said looking to his glass; he couldn't bring himself to look at her now.

"Tell me, who is she." Spencer demanded again taking his chin with her fingers, forcing him to look at her. "I'm your best friend; you are supposed to tell me this things."

_"No when you are the girl"_ He thought. He drank all the liquor left in his glass, knowing that Spencer wouldn't drop the subject and regretting ever admitting that he loved someone. "What the hell." He said to himself after his glass was empty. "This girl I was in love with is the most amazing woman in the whole world, she is the smartest person I've..."

"Smarter than me?" A clueless Spencer interrupted.

The intoxicated man with sapphire eyes chuckled. "Equally smart."

"I'm not happy with that but please continue." She said in a childish tone and handed him his refilled glass with Vodka Soda.

Toby took the glass from Spencer's hand and drank it all. Apparently he was determinate to let the alcohol do all the talking. "She is also beautiful; she has these amazing big brown eyes that let you see into her soul an-"

"Wow. It seems like you are still in love with her by the way you talk about her." Spencer interrupted again grabbing a few more gummy bears. She knew it wasn't the best idea to eat them, they would send them to a living hell in the morning but right now they tasted like heaven. "Why you never introduced me to this girl if you like her so much? And why nothing happened between you two? Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"1. You already know her. 2. Shut up and let me talk. 3. Don't eat all the bears." He sighted and continued telling Spencer about herself. "2 and 3 weren't the answers to your questions but well…I was going to tell her how I felt but…" he paused and ate the last 2 bears Spencer left for him. This got Spencer even more confused, she was completely unaware that she was that girl and that's why she didn't understand why it was so hard for him to tell her. "This incredible caring and admirable girl with auburn hair invited me to her prom and that was the best night of my life, she kissed me that night. Right after she got crowned as Prom Queen, she looked so happy and she came directly to me and putted her crown on my head joking about how pretty I looked with it and then she kissed me. Until this day I don't know why she did it but she did and that's when I knew that my feelings for her were real and I was going to tell her but the next day, she…"

"I got back together with Wren." Spencer whispered, feeling like a complete idiot. She had friendzoned Toby and never realized until now, almost 5 years later.

Without thinking about anything she climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap and let her lips crash into his. Toby didn't kiss her back but didn't push her away either. He just hasn't had the time to react. Spencer pulled away, not knowing why she had kissed him, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the confession her friend had just made. She wasn't sure, but she only knew one thing: She wanted to do it again, so she did it.

This time Toby kissed her back, letting his tongue find a new home inside of Spencer's mouth. He examined her oral cavities completely, letting his tongue touch every part of it as their kissing became more passionate. They broke apart only when air became necessary, and breathing heavily both of them lookedinto the other's eyes.

"Why?" Toby asked without stopping the eye contact.

"Because I wish you had told me 5 years ago." That was the only answer she could give him because it was the only thing she was sure of.

This time Toby's lips found Spencer's. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck and Toby's strong hands started to travel her back. Shortly, his lips abandoned her mouth, only to move to her neck causing her to moan. As his lips traveled from her neck to her collarbone he could feel that smell that had always driven him crazy, the same perfume she had been using all her life, the typical Spencer smell, the Miss Dior Cherie.

They kept making out for a while, not thinking about anything, not talking, just kissing each other, only feeling one another, only wanting more than what they were getting. They could only feel this magnetism that dragged them to one another, that didn't let think straight and was more powerful than the alcohol they had in their systems.

Without knowing how or when it happened, Spencer was laying on her white chamois sofa completely nude with a naked Toby on top her. They looked into the other's eyes and smiled, everything was feeling so right when it actually was so wrong.

Toby's lips were directly to her neck, starting to fall down her body, to her breasts, to her stomach. He kissed and touched every inch of her, stopping near that piece of a puzzle with a letter T. He stared at it for a quick second, and then he looked at her eyes and smiled, to then go back to the inked skin and running his index finger through the shape of it. He kissed the piece of art near her sacred place, the one that represented so much more than just a tattoo, the permanent drawing that meant that she was his and he was hers.

Finding Spencer's lips again, Toby grabbed her left leg and pushed it over his shoulder, guiding his manhood inside of her. Spencer gasped loudly, the sudden intrusion into her body sending a wave of pleasure through her. She instinctively wrapped her right leg around his waist as she adjusted to his movements. For the longest time neither of them broke the eye contact, making both of them feel more connected that ever, hoping the moment could last forever.

Sadly, it couldn't last forever and soon both of them would be forced to go back to reality. A reality where they both were going to wish they had thought twice before starting what they started. A reality in which Spencer had a boyfriend getting back home in a couple of hours, a boyfriend that neither of them could remember at this point, because all Spencer and Toby could think about now was how much they wanted and needed each other.

* * *

**So...what you think? Too much for 1 chapter? Any thoughts on whats going to happen next?**

**I've been thinking about writing a flashback chapter of Spoby at Prom, what do you think about it? **

**And I'm not the kind of writer who asks for reviews but I need to know if you are liking this story or not and if you want me to continue, the only way to know it is if you say it! **

**I love you all!**

**- A. **


	7. Ch 5: Last Night Never Happened

**AN: I'm soooo sorry, I really suck! I can't believe it took almost a month to update. I promise that won't happen again. From now on I'm going to try to update every 2 weeks at least. **

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and for taking the time to read this story. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, although I don't like it that much. Just remember that there is process and I can't rush things, okay? And as always I want to apologize if there is any kind of grammar mistake or spelling mistake or if I made a word or a completely new language! **

* * *

Chapter 5: **Last night never happened.**

Have you ever been so wasted that you woke up the next morning having completely erased that night of your memory? If that have ever happened to you, you know that's an awful feeling. Want to know what's worse? Your friends, who weren't as drunk as you were, telling you everything that you have done the night before. So after hearing the story of how 4 people had to carry you out of the club while you believed you were a character from Titanic and screamed "I'm the queen of the world", or how you forgot your address and told the cab driver you lived somewhere else and actually slept on the street, you realize your life is over because those friends are going to remind you for the years to come that you made honor to Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night."

If you think that's bad, then imagine waking up with a pounding in your head and remembering what you did the night before or who you did. Well, that's exactly what happened to this beautiful brunette with deep brown eyes. Spencer Hastings woke up naked in her bed on a Sunday afternoon remembering how she betrayed her boyfriend, not only once but three times with no one other than Toby Cavanaugh, her best friend. Even worse, she remembered how much she had enjoyed it.

Feeling like the most despicable human being that ever existed, she sat up on her bed realizing that Toby was nowhere to be seen.

"_Maybe it was all a dream, a very bad dream." _she thought. But even with a hangover, Spencer was smarter than that. There was no way that she could have had dreamed something that felt so real and why would she be fully naked if it was just a dream?

She got up and feeling that the room was spinning around her, started to look for Toby_. "Did he really leave?" _She thought annoyed as she walked out of her bedroom to the living room_ "What kind of man sleeps with someone and disappear in the middle of the night without saying a word? I never thought Toby would…Why do I even care?" _

The Hastings girl wasn't sure why she was so pissed at the idea of Toby leaving without saying goodbye and that perturbed her. She had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that she had cheated on, a boyfriend who trusted her and she betrayed, that's what she should have worried about and even though she felt guilty her mind was more focused on Toby than Wren.

As she kept walking, touching the walls for support, she found Toby's gray t-shirt on the floor and noticing that she wasn't wearing any clothes she picked it up and put it on. It covered everything that needed to be covered and feeling less exposed, Spencer continued looking for Toby. I mean, if his shirt was there he had to be in the apartment, right? Toby could have a killer body but driving around the city shirtless is something he wouldn't do.

Finally, after some 5 minutes of searching she found him sleeping on the floor behind the couch. He was lying on his stomach and sleeping like a baby in the most comfortable bed in the world. That is one of the pros of going to sleep drunk, wherever you sleep feels like a cloud of cotton from heaven. _"Nice butt." _She thought smirking and staring, only to realize a second later what she was doing _"Focus Spencer, Focus"_

"Toby?" She called shyly, trying to wake him up. She needed to get him out of her apartment as soon as possible. Not getting any response from the sleeping hottie, she decided to be a little less subtle. "Toby!" she screamed kicking him hard on the arm.

He practically jumped when he felt the pain of the kick and the screaming emitted by Spencer. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled barely opening his eyes due the killing pain on his head thanks to the alcohol he ingested the night before.

"What the hell is wrong with me? We had sex last night Toby, that's what's wrong!" She yelled back, folding her arms.

"Oh God! It really happened?" He said as he covered his face with his hands. Just like Spencer, he remembered everything that had happened the night before and he wished it had never happened. Not because he didn't want Spencer, I mean who wouldn't want her? But he was fully aware now that it was wrong. Uncovering his face and feeling a rush of guilt, Toby's sapphire eyes landed on Spencer's chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry Spence, I shouldn't …"

"Don't apologize, it was my fault. I'm the one who started it." Spencer interrupted him letting her eyes fall from his eyes to his little buddy, that was completely exposed in front of the brunette, and let me tell you it was not little at all. "Can you cover yourself?" The woman asked in a demanding tone and throwing a cushion at him.

Toby blushed and did as he was told; he looked back at Spencer and noticed that the she had moved to the sofa and was now sitting there hugging her knees, her eyes were glassy and she looked broken, beautiful, but broken. He wished he could do something to make her feel better, but the only thing that would make Spencer feel better would be go back in time to previous night and erase it, which was impossible.

After he found his pants and boxers on the floor and putted them on, she sat next to the broken girl who was clearly trying to hold back the tears. It killed him to look at her like that, for years he imagined how it would be to be with Spencer, she was the girl of his dreams and he always thought that if it ever happened they would be in love with each other and happy, not drunk and regretting it because she was in a relationship with someone else. Toby didn't know what to say or what to do, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act but he left the urge to comfort her so he touched her shoulder in an attempt to bring her closer but she flinched and pulled away, which made Toby realize it was a bad move.

Looking at the Greek god sitting next to her, Spencer let a single tear fall down her cheek "Please Toby, just leave. Please."

It was the right thing to do and what Spencer wanted him to so he found his shoes and his backpack and proceed to walk to the door when he realized that he was shirtless and Spencer was wearing his shirt. "Mmm… Spence?" He asked hesitating. When she focused her eyes on him he continued, pointing at the gray shirt she was wearing. "That's my shirt"

The brunette gave him a dreadful glare that make the Cavanaugh boy realize that of course his friend was fully naked under his shirt, which was kind of embarrassing and kind of sexy. "Yeah, never mind. It must be hot outside so I'll go shirtless, beside you look good on it and it's not like it is my favorite shirt or anything." He said clearly nervous at the awkward situation.

"Toby?" Spencer called when he was almost out of the door. "Can we keep what happened last night to ourselves? I don't want to hurt Wren."

"Sure." He mumbled sadly. "Last night never happened." And he walked away, shirtless, devastated and remorseful.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Spencer had finished cleaning up her luxurious apartment, eliminating all the evidence of what had taken place there the night before. Knowing that Wren could get home any minute now, she decided to take a shower and get rid of the smell of sex and all the feelings of shame and culpability; although, it would take more than a shower to get rid of the last two. She had promised herself not to cry, she wouldn't let herself be weaker than she was the night before but as her body got touched by the hot water and she closed her deep brown eyes, waterfalls started to fall down her face letting all her emotions out. She wished that along the water and her tears, all the negative feelings she had to herself could go down the shower drain too, but she knew it was impossible.

After almost half an hour of crying the young woman got out of the shower and covered herself with towel. That's when she heard the bedroom door opening and her name being called with a British accent she always found irresistible. Looking herself at the mirror she said to her own reflection. "Last night never happened" and with that she walked out of the bathroom faking a smile that could fool anyone to think it was genuine.

Standing outside of the bathroom door was Wren, smiling from ear to ear. He was obviously happy to see his drop-dead-gorgeous girlfriend, which made Spencer feel something ache deep inside her heart. His happiness and ignorance of the events that had taken place on his own home the night before made Spencer feel so unworthy of him. "_Last night never happened"_ she repeated on her mind, trying to convince herself but failing again.

Wren grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer whispering to her ear "I missed you so much", and catching her soft lips between his before she had the chance to reply. Spencer kissed the ravishing doctor back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting caught by the heat of the moment and letting her towel fell down to the floor.

Even though she felt like ashamed of what she had done, Spencer wasn't going to let her night with Toby ruin her relationship with Wren. She loved Wren and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, so she was determinate to keep her dirty little secret to herself and let the guilt eat her on the inside if that was really necessary. But that night as the couple made love to each other, Spencer Hastings found herself lost in the memory of her encounter with Toby. Every time Wren kissed her and every time Wren touched her, she could only think of Toby kissing her and touching her, making her feel butterflies on the stomach. And as much as she forced herself to forget about Toby and murder the butterflies she couldn't, because last night did happen, it was real.

* * *

**I hope you don't hate me for this, but Wren had to come back eventually and Spencer can't automatically fall in love with Toby. Like I said before, it's all a process!**

**Next chapter: Prom flashback!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I love you, Amy. **


	8. Ch 6: A Thousand Years

**As always I want to apologize in advance if there is any kind of grammatical mistake or if I made out a new word or something. Okay? If you find any mistake please let me know so I can fix it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or the song A thousand years. I don't own Paris either! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: A thousand years**

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

The perfect moment that seemed like a last scene from a Disney movie, the perfect girl who looked like a fairytale princess and the perfect boy with the appearance of a Greek god, the music in the background talking about eternal love and telling them not to be afraid. The anticipation of what was about to happen sending a rush of adrenaline through their veins, their minds running a thousand miles per hour. The boy and the girl looked into each other's eyes as they got closer in a very slow motion. Soon, with their eyes now closed, their lips got fused together for the very first time. It lasted a few seconds but it gave them both a high-voltage jolt, creating some source of magical and warm feeling in their hearts that neither of them had the courage to talk about.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Listening to the same song that was played during their first kiss several years ago, the boy and the girl were lying on their respective beds, remembering the same moment and looking at the same picture trying to understand those feelings and actions that were suppose to bring them closer but ended up driving them apart. It was the same black&white picture, a photograph taken at the girl's Senior Prom a few moments after the kiss, they were dancing and laughing, too dazzled in the other to even notice that they were being photographed. They looked happy, just how they used to be before everything happened, before they got wasted and in a moment weakness ruined the friendship that took them so many years to build.

A thousand years, that's how long it seemed to have happened between then and now but they still remembered Prom night as it was yesterday.

_Spencer didn't know why, but she was overly excited about going to Prom. She wasn't sure if it was because it would be the last time to party with all her high school friends or because Toby was going as her date, but it didn't matter, she was excited and happy. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before going downstairs, where she knew Toby was waiting for her. _

_When Toby saw her coming down the stairs his mouth dropped to the floor, he always thought that Spencer couldn't be more beautiful than she already was but he certainly was wrong, she looked radiant, like a floating angel. She was a wearing a strapless layered organza red gown from Oscar de la Renta and bright pink Louboutin stilettos that matched her hand bag. Her mahogany hair flowed in waves, adorning her glowing porcelain-like skin. Her dark eyes, framed by long natural lashes, seemed to brighten the world, his world. And her smile, she had a gracious smile that could light up an entire room like a candle in the dark. _

"_Tobes?" the goddess like brunette called. Toby was too lost in her beauty that hadn't notice Spencer was already downstairs standing in front of him, but at the hearing of his name he was quick to go back to reality. _

"_You look gorgeous." He said kissing her cheek, causing her to blush at the compliment. _

"_You don't look bad yourself." She responded joking hoping he hadn't notice her blushing. "Let's go now." She insisted making her way out of the door. _

"_Wait a second, princess." He grabbed her by the hand stopping her and taking the opportunity to put on a beautiful corsage that matched her dress on her wrist. "Now we can go."_

_The party was held at a luxurious Salon at Rosewood's Country Club, that's one of the pros of going to a private and fancy school like Rosewood Day, your Prom won't be at the smelly school gym. _

_After the couple of friends took their Prom pictures together, they go inside of the Salon to find their table and their friends. Toby couldn't help but notice how well decorated the room was, it was Paris themed and even If he had never been in France, being there made him feel like he actually was in Paris. "Wow, this look amazing. I assume you were in charge of the decoration committee."_

_Spencer blushed for the second time that night, hating that Toby's compliments had that effect on her. "Of course sweetie, I've been a part of every committee that ever existed since Kindergarten. It wouldn't be fair to say good bye to this school without giving Rosewood Day a Prom to remember." She smiled and he smiled. _

"_Spencer! Toby!" Aria called raising her hand from a table in the middle of Paris. "Over here!"_

_The two friends got to their table and greeted all their friends with a hug. Everyone was with their respective couples and all the girls looked amazing, of course no one as amazing as Spencer. At least not in Toby's eyes. Hanna, who had brought her boyfriend Caleb as a date, was wearing a black silk strapless dress with a ruched cross over detail at the chest and her hair was up. It was a very simple look but also very classy. Aria's gown was a bit trendier; it was an emerald mini taffeta cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. Jason, Aria's new boyfriend and Spencer's half-brother was wearing a matching tie, which Spencer thought was really cute, considering that she never imagined her new-found brother to be the Prom kind. Spencer's other best friend, the shy and timid, was literally sparkling in a short lipsy twist front glitter dress; and her date, Paige McCullers was for once, not wearing a suit, she was stunning in a light yellow strapless chiffon goddess gown. _

_As the night went by, the group of friends were eating and drinking champagne at their table, having fun and laughing, talking about how much they were going to miss High School and seeing each other every day. _

"_Let's go dance." Hanna smirked looking at the handsome man accompanying her. Caleb took her tiny hand in his and went to the dance floor with his girl. Apparently everyone got inspired by the idea and Spencer and Toby found themselves alone at the table shortly after. _

"_Want to dance?" She asked shyly. _

"_You know I don't dance, Spence." The blue-eyed boy said embarrassed and feeling a little guilty for not being able to make Spencer enjoy the night in all the ways possible. _

"_That didn't stop you last night." She said with a playful tone, touching his hand with a wide smile. _

"_Actually, last night I stood still and you danced around me." _

"_I can dance around you again." She gave the lost puppy eyes; she knew he couldn't say no to. "Pleaseeee." She begged, sounding like a little kid desperate for a candy bar. She knew that would be enough to get Toby to do whatever she wanted him to do, it had worked for years and he never seemed to know it was pure manipulation. _

"_Fine." He sighted and stood up, taking the girl by the hand to the dance floor. _

_They found their friends on the dance floor and immediately they all started to dance together in a circle as LMFAO latest hit "I'm sexy and I know it" boomed on the Paris themed room. They were all making a complete fool of themselves, moving like crazy people and jumping, but they didn't care. _

"_The moment you all have waited for is finally here." The music was abruptly stopped as Cheryl Harrington, Prom Queen of 2008, announced that it was time to crown the Prom King and Queen. "Can the nominees for Prom King and Queen please come up to the stage?"_

"_Ready for you last victory of your high school life?" Toby whispered to Spencer's ear. _

"_Why are you sure I'm going to win?" The brunette questioned. "I'm pretty sure this crown will be adorning Hanna's head. I'm not Prom Queen material; I don't know why I'm nominated."_

"_You don't know?" Toby was surprised with her last statement, how she could not know? "90% of the people here love you and I love Hanna, but you deserve it a million times more, because you aren't one of those shallow girls that all they care about is popularity and win this kind of shit. You are going to win because you are different, because ever since preschool you have done everything in your power to help everyone who needed you, you've been nice even to the people you don't even like and that make you special. So go get your crown, my queen." _

_This made Spencer blush for the third time that night, why did Toby have such an effect on her? She couldn't understand it but without question it more, she went up the stage where all the other nominees were. She gazed at Hanna and smiling wished good luck to her blonde friend, Hanna only smirked and gave Spencer an I-won't-need-it look. For Hanna winning Prom Queen was very important, it had been her dream since she was a little kid and unlike Spencer, who didn't care about winning for the first time in her life, Prom Queen meant everything in the world for Hanna. The two girls were so different, that no one would ever guess they were best friends, but the truth is that they complemented each other, one had what the other had missing and that made the perfect friendship. _

"_And Prom King this year is…" Cheryl said opening the envelope. "Noel Khan!" she squealed. _

"_Yes!" He screamed as he got crowned. Spencer rolled her eyes in disgust, if there was someone she couldn't stand was Noel Khan and now she wished more than ever to lose. There was no way she would want to share the traditional Queen and King dance with Noel. _

"_And Prom Queen is…" Cheryl continued opening the other envelope. "Spencer Hastings."_

_Spencer froze, she wasn't expecting to win, she didn't even want to win. Deep down she did wanted it, she was a Hastings after all and Hastings are not programmed to lose or accept a loss, but she didn't want to hurt Hanna or have Noel as her king. After a few seconds, she finally reacted and walked to Cheryl to be crowned. How much she wished Toby was wrong this time. _

"_As it is tradition here in Rosewood Day, it's time for Noel and Spencer to have their first dance as King and Queen." _

_Spencer faked a smile; there was no way she was going to dance with Noel. "Mmmm…No thanks, I'm fine." And she run out the stage to find Hanna and apologize, she felt even if winning was her call, but Toby found her first. "Dance with me." She ordered him, this time smiling for real and Toby did as told, he placed one hand on her waist as she put hers on his shoulder, and their other hands were clasped firmly. _

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid?_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

"_So you ditched King Noel to dance with a plebeian?" He joked. _

"_Shut up!" She posed her sight on his beautiful baby blue eyes. "You are not a plebeian; in my mind you are King Toby. In fact, I think you would look very cute with a crown." She stopped dancing, even if she adored "A thousand years" and took her crown off her head to put it in Toby's. _

"_Spenceeer! That's a girl's crown." He complained but Spencer didn't listen and crowned him. _

"_Awww, you look adorable." The brunette laughed mocking her friend. "You are a pretty little princess." _

"_Ha ha ha. Very funny." __The dark-haired man glared at her annoyed but on the inside his heart was melting at the sweet sound of her laughter. He wanted so badly to kiss her perfect rosy lips, but he wouldn't dare. He took off the plastic crown and put it back in Spencer's head carefully. "You look prettier than me, your Majesty."_

"_Is is it true, what you said before?" Spencer asked as they reassumed the dancing. "About me being special?"_

_Toby smiled and giggled at how clueless Spencer was, for a smart girl she was very unaware of how amazing she was. "Of course." He assured her, looking into her big brown eyes. "You are something else, Spencer. Your heart is pure, Spence. There is so much kindness in you, and even if you have made a lot of mistakes before like your friendship with Alison and the Jenna thing, you always find your way back to the good side and do the right thing. You always accept your mistakes and work hard on getting better, that's why everyone loves you so much. That's why I love being your friend."_

_Spencer couldn't help but smile; she adored how big he thought of her when she thought so little of herself. She stared at his deep sky blue eyes for a moment and that's she felt something warm growing in her heart, something that pushed her closer to him. Toby seemed to be thinking the same as she was thinking, and as the two closer slowly they felt a rush of adrenaline running throw their veins. The anticipation of what was about to happen was killing them because she wanted it and he wanted it too. _

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And as Spencer's favorite song sounded in the background, they shared a kiss for the first time in the middle of Paris, with the Eiffel Tower behind of them. It was perfect; it was electrifying it was a magical moment that neither of them could describe. But as quick as shooting star it ended. _

As the boy and the girl listened to the same song that played during a first kiss worth of fireworks and remembered the perfect night they shared together years before, they both, a couple of streets away from each, let a single tear fall down their faces, they really missed each other.

It had been more than a week since their friendship gotten physical and crossed all the boundaries of friendship, and they hadn't spoken to each other since then. They both wanted to but neither of them knew how, they were both scared of talking about it, to start questioning things and messing it up more. So they left things untouched and now they both felt like it was a thousand years ago when they used to be friends.

* * *

**So...lets make a deal girls! How about this time you review and I keep updating fast?**

**I don't normally ask for reviews but considering last chapter only got 1 review (Hey, I don't blame you...I didn't like it either!) this time I promise to update by friday if I get at least 6 reviews before that day. Deal bitches?**

**Still love you!**

**- A**


	9. Ch 7: Shine Bright Like a Diamond

**AN: Words can't describe how sorry I am for being such a big fat liar! (well I'm not big or fat but I'm a liar!) I know I promised to update like 2 Fridays ago but I had a major crisis of writers block but I got over it, don't worry! I already started to write chapter 8 so it will be posted very soon.**

**I don't blame you if you don't believe me.**

**As always thank you for your amazing reviews, I love you all! **

**to Loeloveme229: Can you send me a PM with the link of your stories? I've tried to find them but failed :(**

* * *

Chapter 7:** Shine bright like a Diamond**

True love. That's something we are all looking for, we all want it and I would even dare to say we all need it. But, what exactly true love is? If I start asking people I would probably get different answers. Some must say that true love is a beautiful gift given to enrich the life of two people. For others love is not physical or romantic, it's just acceptance, is knowing every flaw the other person can have and loving them even more for it. The point is that there isn't an exact and universal definition of true love, or simply of the word love, maybe that's why it's so hard to find.

Spencer Hastings thought she knew what true love is, she used to know every time she looked into Wren's eyes, every time he kissed her, every single moment she had spent with him she felt true love. For her, true love was something pure, honest, and it was capable of cover up all kinds of pain and never causes pain to the loved one. That's what she used to think of love before everything, before Toby Cavanaugh, before cheating on Wren with him. Now, she had no idea what true love was, because her love wasn't pure anymore, she wasn't being honest and what she had done would cause an unimaginable amount of pain to Wren if he ever find out. And don't get me wrong, with this I'm not saying she didn't love Wren because she did, but was her love for him real? Aren't you suppose to be faithful to the person you are in love with? You are not supposed to jump to bed with someone else and feel a magical combination of fireworks and electricity if you really love your boyfriend, right? And what about Toby Cavanaugh? She definitely felt something for him, she felt goosebumps every time she thought about him or someone mentioned his name. Spencer didn't know what that meant but she was sure of something, she was too scared to even try to figure it out. Analyzing her feelings for Toby and Wren would change everything and she wasn't ready for that.

"Are you ready, dear?" Wren asked kissing his beautiful girlfriend's cheek. The couple was being forced to abandon the comfort of their luxurious apartment in Philadelphia to attend a party in Rosewood's Country Club and it wasn't just a party, it was Veronica and Peter Hastings' anniversary party.

"No, I don't feel good." The brunette faked a cough, "I think I'm sick." She faked another cough and threw herself to the bed. "Can you go and apologize to my parents for me? And please make sure they don't hate more than they already do."

The curly-haired man smiled and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's childish behavior. "Sweetie, your parents don't hate you, they just aren't very affectionate and I know for a fact you aren't sick. So get up and let's go. You have a room full of people to dazzle with your speech."

"Yeah, well…I haven't written the speech yet." She covered up her face in shame. Every year, the Hastings celebrated their Anniversary as it was The Oscar's; hundreds of people of the high society of Rosewood and Philadelphia were invited to the soiree to flatter the most loveless couple of robots of the state of Pennsylvania. And of course, the flawless, perfect and ultra special Melissa always gave the most touching speech about how much her parent's love inspired her to find her own. Only thinking about you just want to roll your eyes and face palm yourself, right? Sadly, this year Melissa couldn't make it to the party because a complicated pregnancy that forced her to stay in bed until childbirth; which is why Veronica and Peter asked their youngest daughter to give the speech this year.

"You haven't?" Wren said shocked, Spencer was always prepared to everything; it was hard to believe she was planning to improvise.

The beautiful brunette sat up and looked at her boyfriend. "I've tried for weeks, but I just can't write about what love is to my parents or how their marriage inspired me to find my own true love when it's exactly the opposite", truth is that she felt like a complete fraud talking about love when she didn't know what word meant anymore. "I don't know how Melissa does it every year."

"I see your point, but you can always improvise or talk about your own experience. Now it's time to go, we are going to be late." He kissed her perfectly curled hair and helped her stand up.

"Fine" Spencer growled and followed Wren.

The Hastings' anniversary party was being held at the same salon as Spencer's prom was. Of course that brings back memories, right? It was decorated differently, obviously, but it was still the same place where she and Toby had their first kiss, where she once felt safe and in the arms of a prince. _Oh, the good and old times_.

After Spencer congratulated her parents for surviving another full year without killing each other, and faked a smile three hundred times greeting a bunch of old strangers she had never seen before, the brunette finally found the only of her friends who was allowed to come to the exclusive event, Aria Montgomery. The Hastings never allowed their daughters to bring friends, for years Spencer had begged her parents to let her invite Toby or Hanna but they always said no because it wasn't proper to have children at the party, which never made no sense to Spencer considering she was a kid too and she was obligated to attend. Gladly, ever since Jason became a part of the family and was fully accepted by Veronica, he started to come to such events in company of Aria.

"I'm so so happy you are here." Spencer hugged her tiny friend tightly. She was in desperate need of support, not only because of the speech but because of the mess her life had become. "Let's go get a drink, I really need it." She turned to Wren and pecked him on the lips. "I'll be right back."

The two brunettes made their way to bar and took a sit, both ordered champagne and it only took Spencer 3 seconds to make it disappear from her glass.

"Whoa! Someone is thirsty." Aria said confused and waited a few seconds for Spencer to say something but instead she ordered another glass of champagne and drank it faster than the first one. "Is everything alright?" The small girl asked to her tall friend, now worried.

"Nothing in my life is alright, Aria." Spencer wondered if she should tell Aria about Toby, she needed to talk about it without someone, she was drowning in her own thoughts about Toby and Wren and Toby again, she needed to get it all out. "Can you keep a secret?"

Aria drank a zip of her champagne and nodded. _Of course Aria can keep a secret, she dated a teacher! _

"Okay" sighted Spencer. She couldn't look Aria in the eyes while talking, it was already hard to think about telling someone about her passionate night with Toby but she needed it more than anything. She focused her sight on her now empty glass "A few weeks ago, I did something th-"

"Hi." A familiar manly voice said behind Spencer, making her froze and feel the goosebumps again, she haven't heard his melodic voice in a while _and God how much she missed it._

"Toby" She turned around and gazed him. "Wha- What are you doing here?" Asked the girl with chocolate eyes, posing a smile that for the first time that night wasn't fake and forced.

"Wren invited me and your parents insisted." The blue-eyed man responded and stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. After an awkward silence that lasted an eternity, he finally dared to speak up. "I've wanted to call you but…"

"I know; me too." Spencer interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say. She sighted sadly, she hated how awkward being around Toby felt, it wasn't the same as it was a few weeks ago. More than best friend they seemed like strangers. "So, look…I've been thinking and I mis-"

"Honey?" This time the words were emitted with a British accent. "It's time for you to go to the stage and talk."

Spencer felt some sort of pain in the stomach, like someone had put a burning brick inside of it. She was nervous, for the first time in her entire life she had no idea what say or do. She was going to talk in front of hundreds of people about something she didn't know about. For the first time in her 22 years of life Spencer Hastings felt the fear of not knowing something.

"Can we continue later?" She asked shyly to Toby, he nodded and walked to the stage hand in hand with Wren.

Before she could get up the stage, Wren squeezed her hand in reassurance and whispered to her ear. "It's going to be okay, if you feel lost and don't know what to say just look at me and talk from heart. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back and kissed quickly. She ran up to the stairs, worried about screwing it up and not being at same level of perfection as Melissa, of course she would never be, at least not in her parents eyes but she hoped more than anything this wouldn't make them dislike her more.

The beautiful brunette grabbed the microphone; a nervous smile adorned her angelic face as she attempted to make the words come out of her mouth. She tried to remember Monica's speech in her parent's anniversary but that was useless, Friends was a sitcom and Spencer's life was more of a drama. Then she remembered Lynette's, from Desperate Housewives, speech at Renee's wedding, but she wasn't a middle age woman trying to get her husband back. She have had the microphone in her hands for a few seconds now and judging by the disappointed look in her parents eyes, she knew it was time to start talking.

"Hi, so…my sister Melissa is always in charge of the talking and well, she couldn't make it tonight so you are stuck here me, Spencer, the black sheep of the family." She let a small nervous laugh out, she was sure she was making a fool of herself and she wouldn't dare to look at her parents. Spencer was sure they were wishing she wasn't their daughter, and maybe they were about to cut her out of their will. "That was joke; I guess I'm not funny. Anyways…" The tall brunette felt dizzy, she looked at Wren, who was sitting at their table, trying to get some inspiration. After 6 years of being together that was the least you could expect but inspiration didn't come. Then she looked at Toby, who was sitting next to Wren, he was smiling at her, maybe he was the only one who laughed at her bad joke because that was Toby. His deep blue eyes were fixated in her, and then she remembered the gift Toby gave her for her birthday, the inscription in the back. And then it hit her, maybe that's what true love really was, maybe that's what she should talk about even it wasn't related to her parents at all. Wren said she should talk from the heart and that was in heart right now.

"All my life I've wondered what true love is. There isn't an exact definition of love, if you look through the different dictionaries you would realize that no one seem to agree on what love is. When I was a little kid, I thought love was what Disney Movies sold us, they made me believe that Prince Charming was going rescue me and I was going to leave forever happy in a castle, with nothing to worry about. But one day I grew up and I realized it wasn't real and even I have found my Prince Charming, life is not a fairytale. There are good days and there are bad days, some days you are happy and some others you make terrible mistakes. True love comes in some many forms; you can find it in your boyfriend, in your parents, in your siblings, in your best friend. You know you have found true love when you find a person that is capable of doing everything for you, a person that is willing to be your shadow when you are alone, your shoulder when you want to cry, your pillow when you need a hug and your smile when you need to be happy. And it doesn't matter who that person is or what kind of relationship you have with them, all that matters is that if you have all that then you have found true love.

When I look at my parents, I don't see a fairytale couple and they must not be very affectionate or the perfect couple everyone wants to believe they are but I see support, I see a lifetime of mistakes but also a lifetime of forgiveness. Even if they have been through a lot, they are still together because they are always there when they need each other and I guess that's true love for them, they have found their own very special way to be in love. And you know, they have always tried to influence in my decisions, they have always demanded perfection from me and my sister in the academics and sometimes I hate when you both do that, but deep down I appreciate it a little. But what I'm really thankful for is that you never tried to impose me a way to love, you have let me figure it out on my own. So, thanks Mom and Dad for giving me the chance to learn that on my own, I'm sure you are going to be happy together for many many more years."

Everyone applauded, some people was tearing up, Peter and Veronica were smiling and crying, something that never happened with Melissa's speeches. Spencer felt relieved, that she could breathe again, but more importantly she felt happy. She was happy because she had spoken the truth, she had finally figure out what true love was, now she only needed to figure out the difference between romantic love and friendly love. The smiling girl looked down at the table where her boyfriend and best friend were suppose to be, Toby had tears in his eyes and Spencer was sure it was because he knew where she got that speech from. Wren in the other hand wasn't there anymore, a rush of fear traveled through Spencer's body. _What if he had figure everything out? _ She wanted to jump from the stage and run looking for him, try to explain everything but her parents came up to the stage and hugged her.

"That was beautiful honey." Her mother said still with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, mom." She hugged her mom and faked a smile, her eyes were seeking through the room trying to find Wren.

Her mother finally let go of the embrace and Spencer tried to run away and find Wren, but her father stopped her before she could get down the stage. "Wait a second, Spencer." Peter grabbed the microphone that was minutes before in Spencer's hands. "Someone has a special question to ask my beautiful daughter."

And there was Wren, standing in front of Spencer with his gracious smile and those adorable dimples, his eyes were bright and he looked nervous but happy. Spencer froze and she could swear she almost fainted. She knew what was going to happen and she wasn't ready for it. She wished she could run away and escape forever, this moment had caught her completely by surprise, like the hit of a train.

Without her noticing Wren was on bended knee in front of her. "When I first met you, I saw a sparkle in your eyes that told me it was you the one I've always been waiting for. Loving you didn't seem like the smartest decision at first but it didn't matter because I always knew you are the one and only so I still followed my heart to you. Spencer, you are the love of my life, you are my gift from above. Please let me spend the rest of my life trying to make as happy as you have made me. Spencer Jill Hastings, will marry me?" Wren asked popping open the ring box.

Tears were falling down Spencer's face and they weren't tears of happiness. If Wren had proposed to her before his trip to London, she would have been more than happy to say yes, she would have had no doubts at all.

Her tears now were of guilt and regret, she had this man in front of her that loved her that much and wanted to share everything with her, but her heart and mind were torn between two, this man round hazel eyes and the one with blue eyes watching everything. She wasn't sure of what she wanted, she knew the smartest thing to do was not accept it, but she couldn't do so. There were hundreds of people watching, Wren eyes showed too much hope and happiness and her parents were crying of joy again, and that last thing is something Spencer had never seen before. It was too much pressure for her and she couldn't break Wren's heart like that.

"Yes." Was all the brunette could manage to say.

Wren pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. The hundreds of people who the couple barely knew applauded again, this time more enthusiastic than the time Spencer gave her touching speech.

The beautiful mocha-eyed girl took a look at the ring that now adorned her finger; it was a yellow gold ring with a princess cut diamond on the center and a total of 16 little diamonds on the sides. It was certainly beautiful and looking at it felt like some sort of déjà vu. She knew she had seen it before, but when, where, how?

"_If__ you buy this for me, I promise you I'll leave Wren and marry you"_

She had not only seen that ring before, she had worn it. She finally understood everything and her smile once again was genuine that night.

After what seemed like an eternity of being congratulated by the strangers in the room, the couple finally found their friends. Aria and Jason threw themselves at Spencer and hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"I'm so happy for you little sis." Said Jason, kissing his sister on the cheek and running to hug Wren, his best friend, and congratulate him.

"Please let me be your Maid of Honor." Laughed Aria and went to congratulate Wren as well.

Spencer laughed and turned around to see Toby, his blue eyes were hiding sadness, like he was losing the girl of his dreams. He smiled at his best friend, but Spencer could tell it was a fake smile. She knew him too well.

"Hi." She said, not knowing how to start to say what she wanted to say. "Thank you." She finally said after an awkward silence.

"For what?" the man with light brown hair asked but he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You knew about this all along. You never planned on proposing to Delfina, you were just helping Wren."

"Of course I wasn't going to marry her. I'm not that stupid." He laughed and so did she. Then he wrapped his arms around her frame and kissed her hair.

Spencer smiled, she had missed Toby's embrace so much, having his arms around her felt like home. "Why did you help him?" she finally asked looking into his big ocean blue eyes.

"Because you are my best friend and I want to see you happy." Toby answered wishing that he had never helped Wren in the first place. It was selfish wish but he knew he was losing Spencer, now more than ever.

"Do you think it is possible for us to go back to way things were before…you know?" She whispered shyly. "I miss you terribly." She added hugging him tighter.

"We can try baby." Toby responded letting a single tear fall down his face. No. He couldn't lose Spencer. He was not going to let that happen and he wasn't just going to conform to being just her best friend.

Toby Cavanaugh never had the courage to do it before, to talk to her about his feelings, but this time he wasn't going to let the love of his life go away and lose her forever. This time Toby Cavanaugh was determinate to fight for Spencer's heart.

* * *

**Please tell me you don't hate me! I can assure you I have a plan and if you want a tiny spoiler (you deserve it for being so patient) the engagement wont last very long.**

**I have a lot of surprises planned for future chapters so stay tuned! **

**now who wants to play a game? **

**"You are the one who is getting married to the love of your life but everyone in this rooms looks happier than you."  
**

**Someone is going to say this in the next chapter. If you want a special Spoby sneak peek before chapter 8 is posted then send me your guesses in your reviews or via PM. I'll be sending the sneak peek to all the people who guess it right!**

**Love you all!**

**A. **


	10. Ch 8: He Loves Me She Loves Me Not

**AN: Hello Pretty Little Readers! Hope everyone had a great week! I sure did!**

**I'm sad to announce that nobody guessed right...Everyone put their money on Aria, Hanna, Melissa and even Delfina, who haven't been in the picture in years lol but it wasn't any of them. **

**Thanks for participating anyways. **

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, I feel that is poorly written and some parts didn't come out the way I want but I hope you don't hate it. **

* * *

Chapter 8: **He Loves Me...She Loves Me Not.**

"What do you think about this one?" Hanna asked to no one in particular, looking at a wedding dress picture from one of the many bridal magazines she had bought for Spencer.

"It's pretty, but I like this one better." Replied Aria, pointing at another dress from the magazine she had in her hands. "It's more Spencer." She added with excitement in her voice. "What do you think, Spence?"

The petite girl got no answer.

"Spencer?" Emily called, noticing her brunette friend had completely zoned out. "Earth to Spencer!" She waved a hand in front of her face, finally getting her friend's attention.

The mocha-eyed brunette blinked several times rapidly as if she was suddenly aware of the other girls' presence. "Mmm… Yeah that's fine." She responded, not knowing what her friends were talking about. The last thing she remembered hearing them say was something about the engagement party for which she hadn't set a date yet. Spencer was pretty sure that that conversation ended several minutes ago but it's not like she cared. Her mind was somewhere else, somewhere only she knew.

The four best friends were spending the weekend together at Aria's and Jason's new house in Rosewood. Hanna, Emily and Aria were very happy for their friend and truly excited about the engagement, but they knew that once Spencer and Wren got married things would start to change. "It's the end of an Era." Aria had said when she got the idea of one last sleepover before all the wedding planning become overwhelming and they had no time to do it. So there were they, in the little town that saw them grow up, like in the good old days.

"I want my wedding to be at the beach, with the sound of the crashing waves in the background. I already have everything planned; it's going to be perfect." Hanna said to Aria with such a spark in her eyes that made her look more beautiful that she already was.

"All you need is the groom." Aria laughed causing Hanna to hit her in the arm.

The two girls were so focused in their own little chat that didn't notice Spencer's strange behavior. The tall brunette wasn't acting like herself, she wasn't being overly obsessed with planning what it was suppose to be the best day of her life, and she wasn't excited at the least. On the contrary, the girl was completely distracted, she looked sad; like she was trapped in a prison and had no way out. Gladly, Emily did notice her friend's state. Of all the girls she was the most perceptive, she always seemed to know when something was wrong, and that's what made her so special.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The athlete asked, sitting next to Spencer on the window seat from Aria's bedroom. "You are not acting like the bridezilla we all thought you would be." Emily touched Spencer's knee smiling a little.

The brunette half smiled, she was hoping nobody would notice but she knew Emily would be the first to ask. Still, she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "Nothing. I guess I'm just not that kind of bride." She lied.

"Are you sure? Because you look sad, Spence." Of course Emily wasn't going to believe her.

"Yes. I'm actually very happy." She said posing her best fake smile. She had been faking smiles so much lately that probably they looked real by now, but Emily knew better, it was impossible to fool her like that.

"Really?" She asked again trying to give Spencer one last chance to open up with her, but she didn't get an answer. "Look at them." Emily pointed at Aria and Hanna who were on the bed looking at bunch of magazines and laughing. "You are the one who is getting married to the love of your life but everyone in this rooms looks happier than you."

"If you call Aria and Hanna everyone…" Spencer mumbled not sure of what to answer. Luckily for her, Hanna and Aria interrupted the conversation.

"We are starving." Hanna declared. "We are going to get some take out. Is there anything special you want girls?"

"Whatever you choose is fine." Emily responded, hoping that Spencer would talk having Hanna and Aria out of the room. Once the two girls left, she spoke again. "So, you are going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Emily." The brunette grumbled.

Emily realized that she was starting to annoy Spencer, so she stood up and laid on the floor on her stomach. She took her phone from her back pocket and started to play Angry Birds with the loudest volume her iPhone could handle. The dark-haired girl thought that maybe, if she was annoying enough, Spencer would surrender.

Twenty three minutes passed and the two girls remained silent, only the background noise of the game could be heard and it was starting to annoy Emily.

"It was a mistake." Spencer whispered, but Emily did hear it.

She wasn't sure if Spencer was talking to her or just to herself but with no hesitation turned off her game and took a sit next to her friend. "What was a mistake? The slumber party?"

"No. Saying yes, that was the mistake." Spencer sighted, looking at her engagement ring. Somehow it wasn't as beautiful as it was the first time she saw it. "And I don't want to make the mistake of saying _'I do'_ "

Emily wasn't expecting that kind of answer, she thought it would be something minor like a fight with her parents or even with Wren but what Spencer had just confessed was huge. "Why did you say yes then?" the tanned girl questioned, trying to understand.

"I couldn't say no, there were too many people watching and he looked so happy when he proposed, there was so much hope in Wren's eyes, like if being with me forever was his ultimate goal." Tears escaped her eyes as she spoke. It's sad but she was getting used to crying, it was pretty much all she had doing for weeks. "I didn't want to hurt him." She sobbed and Emily instinctively wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"Are you not in love with Wren anymore?" Emily asked, still not understanding. She always thought Spencer and Wren were happy together, for her their relationship was what everyone would aspire to have.

"I do love him, very much. It's just…" Spencer sobbed uncontrolled in Emily's arms for a few minutes before speaking again "I cheated on him." She whispered.

"What?" Emily jumped in shock. "With who?"

Spencer sighted. She had promised to keep her encounter with Toby a secret; in fact, she had made Toby promise it. But she needed to get it out, everything was getting too big for her to handle it on her own, she needed a friend.

"Did you know Toby is in love with me?" She asked Emily ignoring her question but giving the answer away with her own question.

"I've known for years."

* * *

_She was ready for her first class of the day. She had her laptop, her books, her essay; everything she needed for her last day of college before finals was in her bag. She had promised herself not to cry that day, she had done too much of that and she wasn't going to let herself ruin the day she had waited for so long. _

_Spencer opened up the apartment door to leave and enjoy her last day as a UPenn student, and that's when she saw him sitting on the floor next to her door. _

"_Toby?" She asked confused, "why are you here? what's wrong?"_

_The handsome man with blue eyes stood up when he heard her voice. He looked like he hadn't slept in days; his eyes were swollen like he had been crying. "Don't get married." His usual soft voice sounded sharp when he let those words out of his mouth. _

"_Excuse me?" The mocha-eyed girl asked, that was the last thing she expected to hear. _

"_You heard me." Toby walked closer to her, almost cornering her between the door and the wall._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Spencer demanded. "What happened with you wanting me to be happy?"_

"_I'm doing this because I can see you are not happy, but you could be." He explained getting closer to her._

"_Happy with you?" she let a small laugh out, as if what he was saying was ridiculous._

"_Yes, with me." He caressed her cheek and was surprised that she let him. "I love you, Spencer. I've always have." He whispered so low that if it wasn't for the proximity of their bodies she wouldn't have heard it. _

_Spencer's heart paralyzed for a second. Did he actually say that? She wasn't sure of what she was supposed to say, she had lost her ability to think, she couldn't even look at him "We spent one night together, Toby. It meant nothing" The words came out as if her mouth had a mind of its own. She never meant to say those words because that night meant everything._

"_Say that again but this time look at me in the eyes when you say it." Toby lifted up her chin with his finger forcing her to meet his gaze. Her dark eyes were watery like she was trying to hold back tears. _

_A few seconds passed and all Toby could hear was her silence. She didn't even try to say it meant nothing. Toby smiled, getting dangerously close to her, the tip of their noses were touching slightly. "You are not even trying to say it." He whispered cupping her face with both of his hands. _

_Her heart rate was accelerated; she felt goosebumps all over her skin, her stomach was filled with thousand of flying butterflies. "Tob-"she tried to say something but her words were cut off by the collision of his lips on hers. _

_He kissed her slowly at first, knowing that he was risking himself to be pushed away but it didn't happen. Before he knew it her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was pulling him closer to her eliminating once and for all the little amount of space left between them. It was an intense kiss, filled with fire and passion. This kiss wasn't like any of the others they had shared before, it was a desperate kiss, something they both were longing and needed hungrily. It carried so many emotions._

"_See? You have this feelings too." Toby breathed heavily, trying to regain composure. _

"_I'm sorry. I can't do this." Was all Spencer could respond walking away from him._

* * *

"You mean to tell me you are in love with my sister?" Jason questioned Toby surprised after hearing the whole story.

"Yep." Toby took a long sip of his beer. "But it doesn't matter, she doesn't love me. "

"Of course she does" Caleb and Jason exclaimed in unison.

After being kicked out of his own house because of the girls' slumber party, Jason went to a bar in Philly to meet up with Caleb and Toby. After a few beers, Toby found himself talking about his feelings for Spencer and telling his friends the story. He knew it wasn't right to tell the guys, he had promised Spencer he was going to pretend the night they made love never happened but he was in need of advice.

"If she does love me, then why is she going to marry Wren?"

Jason hit Toby in the head as his own personal way to tell him to stop being stupid. "You know Spencer better than anyone. You know she is stubborn, she is not the kind of girl who accept her feelings that easily and change her entire life just like that. You need to give her time to realize what she feels on her own." He ordered another round of beers for the table to a pretty blonde waitress and continued. "I shouldn't be advising you because Wren is my best friend but Spencer is my sister and I can tell she isn't happy. Last week we had dinner with her parents and there was so much sadness in her eyes, my heart broke just at looking at her."

"I can't still fucking believe you slept with her." Caleb, who was a little tipsy began saying. "I bet she looks hotter naked."

"Dude!" Jason punched Caleb in the arm hard. "That's my sister; we are not going to talk about her being naked."

Toby laughed hysterically, he never in a million years imagined he would be having that kind of conversation about Spencer. He never thought he would dare to tell her how he felt and being rejected by her.

"What do I now?" Toby questioned his friends, who, being honest were a bit useless.

"You keep fighting. If she kissed you back is because she does love you, she is just scared." Declared Jason giving Toby something he had lost. Hope.

* * *

"Wow." Emily was stunned, she wasn't expecting Spencer to be dealing with all that. She could tell her friend was confused, torn between two lovers and trapped in a spider web that she had created for herself. "I don't know what to say." And it was true, the story Spencer had told her had taken away all her words.

"But that's not it, Em." The brunette let a waterfall of tears drench her face. "There's something else."

* * *

**What's the something else? **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Love you, **

**Amelia 3 **


	11. Ch 9: Expect The Unexpected

**AN: Sorry for the long update, I've been sick and kind of busy. I'll try to do it faster the next time. **

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, in my mind it was so much better but here it is. As always I'm sorry for any kind of mistake...remember that my first language is Spanish and I learned English all by myself so there are probably like 20 million mistakes in each chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Expect the Unexpected**

Aria, Hanna and Emily sat on Aria's bed looking impatient, worried and a little freak out. They watched Spencer walk from one side of the room to the other for 15 minutes, not understanding why she was acting like that, so out of control. Emily did understand, unlike Aria and Hanna who only knew the last part of the story, she knew everything and knew how messed up things were for her best friend.

"Spencer!" Aria yelled from her spot but the tall brunette kept walking and walking, not even turning her head to look at her tiny friend.

Hanna, who was more impulsive and impatient than the other two girls, got up and grabbed Spencer by the shoulders shaking her a little, now, what Hanna really wanted to do was slap her but that would have been a bit extreme and dramatic. "Spencer! You are getting on my nerves!" The blonde yelled. "Just go the bathroom and pee on that damn stick you holding. It's not that hard; I've done it a thousand times, just do it!" Hanna commanded finally stopping to shake Spencer.

"Don't yell at me." Spencer whined, getting a glare from her blonde friend and no apology. "Okay, I'll do it." Spencer breathed and got inside the bathroom locking her door.

"Really Hanna? Did you have to be so mean?" Emily scolded Hanna quietly so Spencer couldn't hear her.

"What?" The pretty blonde shouted and Aria and Emily shushed her. Hanna rolled her eyes and spoke lower this time, "I think Spencer is overreacting, it wouldn't be that bad if she was pregnant."

The previous night, after Spencer told Emily everything that had happened with Toby and how her feelings were as messier as her own life, she admitted to be worried about something else, something that would complicate her life even more than it already was. "I think I'm pregnant." The brunette had told her tanned friend and just the thought of it terrified her because she had no idea if it was Wren's or Toby's. Just in time to hear Spencer's last statement, Aria and Hanna got in screaming of excitement at the news. _The two girls were so clueless. _

"I don't get it either." Aria added, "I know that having a kid is not in her plans right now and it's very unexpected but it wouldn't be the end of the world. I mean, in one more week she'll be out of college, money is not a problem for her and she is going to marry Wren soon, who by the way, is dying to have a baby with Spencer since they started dating."

"Have you ever consider that maybe things are more complicated that than Aria?" said Emily, her tone was a more aggressive than she intent to.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aria asked confused.

"All I'm saying is that sometimes things are not the way they look like." Emily double looked at the bathroom's door just to make sure Spencer wasn't getting out soon and catch them talking about her. "Spencer's life must seem perfect but it doesn't mean it is. Maybe she has more problems than we know."

Aria and Hanna gave Emily a suspicious look. "You know something we don't! Spill it out, Fields" Hanna demanded.

"I don…"

"I can't do this." Spencer interrupted the girls talk storming out of the bathroom in such a dramatic fashion that not even Hanna could have pulled it off. "Hanna take the test for me, you owe me one, I took the SAT for you."

The blue-eyed girl walked to Spencer and wrapped her arms around her. "As much as I would love to help you out I can't. This is something only you can do." Her voice softened a little, "I know you are scared and you are probably thinking about all the ways having a baby is going to change your life but it's going to be a good change and the sooner you take the test the sooner you can't stop freaking out."

"You have nothing to be scared of, Spence." Aria smiled from her spot in the bed. Emily only gave Spencer a sympathetic look.

She didn't know why but Hanna's words gave her the strength and courage she needed. What Hanna had said was the very far from reality, it was in fact the opposite, having a baby would complicate her life more. She was already worrying about telling Wren and Toby and all the heartbreak it was going to cause, especially for Wren but knowing that her friends would be there no matter what for her made it all better. She felt brave enough to take the pregnancy test now and so she did.

The three-minute wait for the result seemed like a three century wait for Spencer, she was nervous, anxious and more than anything, she was scared. She was already thinking about the possibilities and she was having a hard picturing herself with a baby. Would she be a good mother? Would she make the same mistakes her own parents made with her? Those questions along with million others crossed her mind as she waited and she couldn't help to think that she was already failing at parenting. "_Not knowing who the father is? Classy Spencer, very Classy." _

"This is going to help you relax a little." Aria smiled, giving Spencer a cup of a strange Indian tea. Spencer mumbled a thank you and took a sip of the hot liquid that tasted better than she expected.

"Has it been three minutes yet?" A very impatient Spencer asked, she hated waiting and hated more not knowing, and this was one of those situations she hated.

"It's only been 30 seconds, Spencer." Emily sighted. "Maybe we should start talking about something, you know so you won't into insanity." The shy girl suggested and Spencer only nodded.

"So, how did take the SAT for Hanna?" Aria asked immediately, not having anything better to ask. "I thought that was impossible."

"There are ways." Hanna declared uncomfortable. She clearly didn't want to get into that subject. For years everyone had been proud of her for getting an almost perfect score and now she felt embarrassed and dumb. "Can we not talk about it?"

"If Blondie doesn't want to talk about it neither do I." The long-haired brunette said. "It's something I'm not proud of."

"I was curious." Aria sighted playing with her black hair.

"I have one question. How did you make Spencer to take it for you?" Emily directed her question to Hanna, being more intrigued by that than how Spencer managed to pretend to be Hanna Marin. "Did you bribe her something?"

Hanna and Spencer exchanged complicity glances; well Spencer was more like begging with her eyes to her friend to keep the mouth shut but the pretty blonde seemed not to catch Spencer's pleading and spoke anyways. "The original plan for Spencer to help me study, so I went to her house as usual and you would think I found her with her head buried in her books as expected, but instead I found her naked in the kitchen with a very naked Wren." Spencer's face was fully red by now and anyone could tell Hanna was going to get murdered in her sleep. Emily and Aria were on the floor laughing at the embarrassing story. "That was a very traumatic experience for me." Hanna continued. "That was before Caleb and you know innocent I was before I met him, so finding my best friend giving Wren a bl-…"

"HANNA! That's enough!" Spencer screamed not letting the blonde continue with the humiliating story. Hanna gave her an apologetic look and the other two girls stopped laughing when Spencer shot them with the emblematic Hastings' death glare. "Has it been three minutes already?"

Emily nodded as she tried to catch her breath again. "Do you want me to check it for you?"

Spencer shook her head and walked to the bathroom. "I need to do this on my own." She assured with a confident tone in her raspy voice. Once inside she took the stick in her hands and smiled at the sight of a pink plus sing.

It wasn't the result she was hoping for and smiling wasn't a reaction she was expecting to have but she was happy, excited even. She was going to be a mom, a little person was growing inside of her, a person she was sure was going to love forever and with no condition. The girl with mocha eyes placed her hand in her stomach still smiling at the thought of the new life she was carrying, her baby, that little piece of her. But seconds later reality hit her again, that baby wasn't just a little piece of her, she hadn't create it on her own and that's when the fear of not knowing invade her body again.

"Spence?" Emily's sweet voice called from behind. Spencer turned around with the test still in her hand letting Emily see the pink plus sing. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but Spencer looked at her smiling, genuinely smiling for the first time in days, still the look in her eyes was deep in sadness and scare. It was like her eyes and smile were giving Emily opposite messages and Emily figured it all would cause of her friend's mixed emotions.

The two dark-haired girls came out of the bathroom to find Hanna and Aria anxiously waiting, there was some sort of spark in their eyes.

"So?" Hanna asked impatient opening her big blue eyes so much that it looked like they would pop out of her face any minute.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer whispered letting tears escape her brown eyes but the involuntary smile that had been formed in her face when she read the result moments earlier was still present. She had so many mixed feelings about this.

Both girls hugged Spencer simultaneously and expressing how happy they were for her friend. Emily on the other hand, did nothing. She just stood by the door frame watching her friends, she was the only one who knew how serious the situation was and as happy as Spencer looked she could still see the fear hidden in the depth of her mocha eyes.

"I'm so so so happy for you, Spence" Aria squealed. "Oh My God!" She continued even more excited than she was before. "Wren is going to be so happy, you have no idea how many times he have told Jason he desperately wants to have kids."

Aria's statement broke Spencer's heart and without knowing she was breaking down again. Spencer always knew Wren wanted to have a big family but he never really talked about it, maybe because he didn't want to pressure Spencer considering how young she was and now that was experiencing the joy of becoming a mother in such unexpected way he probably wouldn't be the one sharing the happiness and the joy this baby would bring. Just knowing how much he wanted it was enough to break her.

Emily was quick in embracing her crying friend, murmuring things like "it's going to be okay" and "I'm going to be here for you no matter what." Those things seemed to be comforting Spencer but enough to make her stop crying completely.

"What's going on here?" Hanna asked noticing that there was something bothering Spencer and that obviously Emily only knew.

"Whatever it is you can tell us, Spence. We are here for you." Aria added.

The crying girl glanced at Emily, who nodded and held her hand as a way to show her support. Spencer felt so lucky to have friends like Emily, Aria and Hanna in her life. She took a deep breath to regain composure and be able to speak. "There might be a chance that the baby is not Wren's."

The blonde and the tiny brunette looked at each other in show. Have they heard right? "WHAT?" the two of them shouted in unison.

Spencer didn't say a word and Emily squeezed her hand a little.

"Are you having an affair?" Hanna's voice was demanding. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hanna!" Emily yelled.

"I'm not having an affair, girls." Spencer breathed "It was one time when Wren was in London." She added as if that would make things sound better.

"So you just had a one night stand with a random dude?" Aria was quick to judge but her intentions weren't bad, she was just trying to make sense of what was happening.

"No!" Spencer suddenly felt cheap, but she knew she was in no position to feel offended her friends were right to assume the worst. It's like they would guess right away that is was Toby. "It was Toby."

"OH. MY. GOD!" Both, Hanna and Aria squealed. There was more excitement in their voices than when Spencer said she was pregnant. "This is so great!" Hanna clapped.

"What?" Spencer frowned. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

Aria rolled her eyes as if Spencer wasn't catching the obvious. "Look, we love Wren and all but you and Toby, that's like huge. We always thought something was going to happen between you two because he had been in love with you since forever."

"So…everyone knew he is love with me except from me?" Spencer said glancing to each of her three best friends. "Great!" she said sarcastically.

"He told me after we broke up years ago but I didn't know they knew." Emily, who had been quiet for a while spoke up.

"Yeah…he hasn't told us anything but it was kind of obvious." Hanna said in a "duh" tone as if Toby loving Spencer was something the entire universe should know.

"Obvious how?" Spencer asked grabbing a cookie from the plate Aria brought from the kitchen earlier with the Indian tea. She was feeling so confused, how come everyone had notice that her best friend, the person she was supposed to know more anyone else, was in love with her. Everyone knew except from her, she had to hear it from him to finally realize it. How could she have been so blind?

"The way he looks at you like you are his everything and how he always put you first, even he is dating someone you are like his big priority." Aria began as she drank her own Indian tea.

"And remember when we blinded Jenna?" Hanna said quietly, still ashamed for what had happened that night, "Jenna is his family but he was willing to take the blame just so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"He wanted to help all of us." Spencer clarified but not even she believed the words that came out of her mouth. Toby was trying to help her, even she hadn't let him take the fault and the girls got in serious trouble.

"Spencer." Aria rolled her eyes, taking off the chips of her cookie because she was one of those weird people who didn't like chocolate. "We all know that if you weren't involved he wouldn't have offered to help."

"And let's not forget he had a tattoo with you initial on his chest, on top of his heart. That's like the biggest declaration of love that ever exists." Hanna grinned.

"Actually, the tattoo was my idea and I have the same one but with Toby's initial." Spencer said shyly. She wasn't sure why she bought it up but the words just escaped her mouth giving her three friends another reason to squeal like babies, but after a few seconds the three of them were giving her questioning looks. Spencer only rolled her eyes and smirked standing up and pulling her sweats a little down to show them the permanent drawing.

"This is so romantic!" Hanna exclaimed.

"It's not!" Spencer responded a bit frustrated. "I'm pregnant and I don't know if the father is my fiancé, who I'm not sure if I want to marry anymore; or my best friend, who I know I have some feelings for but I don't which feelings are those." She breathed heavily. "It is hard enough to try to figure how I feel for both them and worrying about not hurting the two most important men in my life but now…" She teared up a little and wiped her tears away with her finger. "How I'm going to do this? What if tell them everything and they both hate me? What if my baby grows up without a father because of me? I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself for that."

She let out a sob that contained so many emotions and the three girls instantly embraced her. "That's not going to happen, Spence. We are going to be here for you always, ok? Even if Toby and Wren disappear, which by the way, I highly doubt it's going to happen." Emily tried to comfort Spencer.

"And maybe Spence, you are freaking out about nothing?" Aria suggested. "You said you have only slept with Toby once, right?" Spencer nodded. "You remember when it was?"

"About five weeks ago." Spencer answered wiping her tears away one more time. "The night before Wren came back."

"How about you go to the doctor's first and you get to know how far along you are?" Aria advised. "You have to know for sure if Toby being the father of your baby is a possibility before you start making decisions Spence. "

"I guess that's the smartest thing to do." Spencer sighted, she felt lucky once again to have the girls as her friends. What would be of her without those girls?

"I have a question." Hanna said to Spencer. "If you could choose one, Wren or Toby, to be the father of your kid who would it be?"

* * *

**AN: I hate to be predictable but I had to do it. I know it was kind of risky to make Spencer pregnant and I'm a little scared that I'm going to lose some readers, specially because a few people asked for this not happen but I've planned this since the beginning and I promise that I have everything planned...I know what I'm doing!**

**That being said...who wants to play another game?**

**It's easy, you only have to guess which character is making an appearance in the next chapter...a clue? This character haven't been mentioned in this story before but it's one of my favorite on the show. :)**

**If you are the first one to guess a character would be named after you!**

**So send your reviews with your guesses and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Love you!**

**A. **


End file.
